Coming Full Circle
by Expatkiwi
Summary: Timantha and Brendan settle down to their role as Penny Pennington's Fairy Godparents.  Timantha though is starting to have thoughts of having children of her own...
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

Dismounting from her horse, she moved forward stealthily, her large broadsword at the ready as she walked down the forest path. There was no sound in the forest – save the wind rustling the branches above her, but she knew that there was something out there, watching her.

She adjusted her breast-plate straps with one hand, ensuring that it stayed in place. While doing this chore, she did not let her attention waver from the forest path, and with her broadsword in her other hand, she did not intend to be taken unawares.

After adjusting the breast-plate, she quickly made sure that her other armor was in place, then she continued to move down the path. She had noticed that since there were no birds singing, there was something close by, and she thought it better to be on her own feet, where her hands would be free to use her weapons.

Suddenly, a large tan-colored ogre jumped out in front of her. It was holding a large, spiked mace in one hand, and a flail in the other, and it was growling menacingly. She didn't hesitate: she immediately pulled her shield off from around her shoulder and held it in front of her as the ogre swung the mace.

With a loud CLANG, the mace hit the shield. She felt the impact on the shield travel up her arm. She immediately brought her sword up, and thrust out.

The ogre jumped back to avoid the thrust, then swung the flail, aiming for the broadsword. The chain that was attached to the flail ball wound itself around the sword.

With a heavy tug, the ogre pulled the broadsword out of her hands. Now she only had the shield to defend herself with.

The ogre threw away the sword and renewed the attack with the mace. She felt the shield buckle under the repeated blows as she used it to parry the deadly swinging ball.

The last hit was so intense; it broke the retaining straps behind the shield. The shield fell to the ground. The ogre then jumped onto the shield, leering at the now defenseless female warrior. The ogre then spoke.

"Sorry Penny", the ogre said apologetically, "but it looks like you need more practice".

"Tell me about it, Brendan", Penny sighed as the ogre changed back into his normal form of her fairy godfather.

Behind Penny, her horse trotted up to them.

"Still, you did okay with parrying the blows with the shield", Timantha said from her disguise as the horse, before POOF-ing back into her original form.

"Makes you appreciate just how hard warrior princesses had it", Penny commented as she sat down on a nearby boulder.

"I don't think Lucy Lawless had it quite so bad though", Timantha answered, "but she made it look good on 'Xena', though".

Penny nodded. She was in a similar armor-and-leather costume to Xena. Penny had seen re-runs of the old show on her holo-vision set and she wanted to try it out.

Timantha POOF-ed back into her fairy form and floated above Penny. Brendan joined his wife.

"You want to give it another try, Honey?" Timantha asked, "We can try parrying another attack on horseback this time". Just then, a voice sounded in the distance.

"Penny! Dinner!" her mother called. Penny sighed.

"We'd better get my bedroom back to looking like a bedroom", Penny said, "if you can please do the honors, Timantha?"

"You got it!" Timantha replied as she waved her wand.

With a POOF, the medieval forest vanished, to be replaced by the familiar environs of Penny's bedroom. Brendan aimed his wand at Penny and POOF-ed the Xena warrior costume off her and put her back in her normal clothes.

"Thanks, Brendan", Penny said after quickly looking at herself in the mirror, "I'll see you both after dinner".

"We'll be waiting, Honey", Timantha replied.

With that, Penny left the bedroom. Brendan looked at Timantha.

"She's pretty good", Brendan opined, "If she masters avoiding getting that sword caught up in the flail chain, she would be a hard one to beat".

"Hardly the type of behavior you would want to see from a pretty girl like Penny, though", Timantha commented.

"Well, we're here so that she can try different things", Brendan pointed out, "and she really does need to have different experiences in order to appreciate life".

"Getting bashed in the head by a flail is not what I'd call a 'life-appreciating perspective', Brendan", Timantha admonished with a smile, "I don't really care for dangerous stuff".

"Really? Well, from what Wanda told me, you loved to do extreme sports at one time or another when you were her godson", Brendan reminded her, "like being fired out of a cannon and getting hurtled to Australia for example…"

"Oh… well…" Timantha stammered, realizing that she had just been adroitly hung on her own petard, "I really should talk to mom about letting you know too much about my past".

"Seeing a little bit of the original Timmy Turner in Penny, are you?" Brendan asked.

"Not really", Timantha admitted, "it's just that she is such a sweet girl, and we are not only here to grant her wishes, we are also supposed to be giving her guidance".

"But we are also here to make sure that she has fun", Brendan pointed out, "and given that she has hardly had any of that before, we are making up for lost time".

"Lost time", Timantha stated, "by having her emulate Xena. What if she decides to try Wonder Woman, or Captain Janeway instead?"

"Well, let's just wait and see, but you'd best not put those thoughts in her head, or else she'll be fighting Klingons instead of ogres. I'd rather not be a Klingon. Those forehead ridges really creep me out!" Brendan replied with a shudder…

Timantha smiled, then she floated over and hugged her husband. After breaking the hug, Timantha POOF-ed up a dinner table, loaded with food.

"Well, as our little warrior princess is having her dinner, we might as well get a bite to eat as well", Timantha said.

"No problem with that", Brendan said as he floated over to the table, "swinging maces and flails always gives me an appetite…"

Timantha giggled at that comment. Brendan looked at his wife fondly. Those giggles of hers really set his heart a-flutter. It seemed so incredible – Brendan thought – that Timantha used to be a boy. Timantha was now not just physically female; she was all woman in mindset as well. Speaking of…

"It is sad though that Penny's parents aren't giving her much time", Timantha said as she ate, "I want to be sure that our children are not going to be neglected like Penny has been".

"We have lots of time to have children of our own, Timantha", Brendan replied, "after all, we are immortal, and we have only just been married".

"What can I say?" Timantha replied, "It's the maternal instinct. It comes with the complete female package", she finished with a smile.

"I suppose", Brendan acknowledged, "but I also suppose that seeing your human friends Trixie and Tootie with their own children must make you think about it from time to time".

Timantha nodded. Brendan had made a very accurate statement. Well, he was smart, she knew.

"Well, when the day comes that we have a child of our own, we'll be good parents", Timantha stated.

"I agree with that", Brendan replied wholeheartedly, "I love you very much, Timantha, and we will have children one day".

Wanda POOF-ed away the table, floated over to her husband, and then kissed him. Brendan certainly didn't mind that. It set the scene for later on that evening after Penny had gone to bed…


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

The following day was the same as usual for Penny. As it was summer vacation, she was home during the week, but as per usual, her parents were busy at their Employment Agency and a Vicky-bot was overseeing her during their absence. Both of them were in the kitchen. Penny was washing dishes while the Vicky-bot was 'supervising' her.

"Twerpette-Unit", the Vicky-bot was snarling as it pointed a flame-thrower at her, "when all dishes have been washed, then commence polishing my exterior. Failure to comply will result in incineration of more dolls, followed by you personally".

Penny rolled her eyes and continued to wash up in the kitchen. From their vantage point – disguised as bugs – Brendan and Timantha were looking down at their godchild slaving at the Vicky-bot's direction.

"Not too much we can do… as usual", Brendan grumbled.

"Don't I know it", Timantha replied, "and unfortunately, Penny also knows that while the Vicky-bot has her in its optical sights, she can't wish herself out of the situation".

"I bet that she would rather be dressed as Xena, using her broadsword to 'reprogram' that Vicky-bot though", Brendan comented.

Over at the Turner Residence, Wanda and Cosmo were having the same conversation - except for the Xena bit - while watching the Vicky-bot over there overseeing Tammy and Tommy doing chores.

"I suppose that the bright side of this is that we get a break from granting wishes", Cosmo commented as he watched Tammy and Tommy working.

"I'm sure that Tammy and Tommy would love to hear that from you, Cosmo", Wanda replied dryly.

"Well, they could have used their cloning devices and let their doubles do the dirty work", Cosmo pointed out.

"The problem with that though was that when they woke up this morning, the Vicky-bot was already here", Wanda replied, "remember?"

"Remember what?" Cosmo asked.

Wanda just shook her head and resumed watching her godchildren being 'supervised' by the Vicky-bot. Wanda hoped that Timantha and her godchild Penny would be having a better day…

"This really bites", Penny grumbled under her breath as she applied metal polish to the chassis of the Vicky-bot, "not exactly whata warrior princess would be doing".

"Less talk and more polish, Twerpette-Unit", the Vicky-bot ordered. Sighing, Penny continued her chore.

Unlike Tammy and Tommy – who had been taken by surprise at their Vicky-bot's arrival – Penny did have a chance to activate her clone, but she remembered the last time that she did so.

"Come on, Penny", her doppelganger pleaded, "just once in a while, can't you spare me from the Vicky-bot?"

Penny had promised her double that the next time the Vicky-bot came, she would do the chores instead. Now – while applying more polish – she was having second thoughts about making that promise, but she didn't want to come across as a word-breaker, so here she was.

Watching her doing the Vicky-bot's doing, Timantha felt a rush of anger at Penny's parents. While she knew that adults had not all that much time to spend with their children, it still seemed unfair that Penny wasn't seeing all that much of her parents except at breakfast and dinner times, even during summer. It reminded her of when she was ten-year old Timmy, and his neglectful parents...

"Settle down, Timantha. Please", Brendan whispered. He had noticed Timantha's expression.

"Penny deserves better than this", Timantha muttered, "and I feel so helpless not being able to intercede".

"She can't risk making a wish. You know that", Brendan gently pointed out, "and I feel pretty bad for Penny as well. But we have to keep a low profile".

"I really need to drop in and have a few words with Mark Chang sometime", Timantha grumbled, "after all, it was his expertise that got these Vicky-bots made in the first place!"

"Ah, remember that he's a human adult now", Brendan said, "and as such, you just can't drop in. He doesn't know you as Timantha, and that would get both of us yanked back up to Fairy world and thus losing Penny for good".

Timantha nodded her understanding. She wished that New Timmy Turner had known about the Vicky-bots twelve years ago when he made his final wish for Mark Chang to be human. Still, who would have guessed that Mark Chang's technical know-how, and Vicky Flannigan's lotto winnings would end up coming together with those automated children torturers? Hindsight was always twenty-twenty.

"Well, maybe Mom and Dad can chat to him then", Timantha replied, "after all, he knows them".

"The next time you see them, perhaps you can ask them. Anyway, let's keep tabs on Penny, just in case that Vicky-bot steps over the line", Brendan reminded her.

Timantha nodded. Thus far, the Vicky-bot had only resorted to threats. It hadn't yet resorted to the shock-collars that the one at the Turner Residence used to keep Tammy and Tommy together. It did however incinerate a couple of Penny's dolls as a pointed threat. Penny had cried at the apparent loss of those dolls… until Timantha POOF-ed them back to normal later on.

After a couple of hours of watching Penny doing other chores – vacuuming and toilet cleaning – the Vicky-bot sent Penny up to her room and locked the door behind her.

"Are you all right, Dear?" Timantha asked as she and Brendan POOF-ed back into fairy form.

"I am so tired!" Penny said, "that Vicky-bot really knows how to tire me out!"

"That's the whole idea", Brendan replied, "it keeps you quiet, plus it serves as a warning that if you don't settle down, it'll be coming in to work you some more".

"And it really bites not being able to intervene, Honey", Timantha added, "I hate seeing you suffer like this".

Despite her tiredness, Penny walked over to Timantha and hugged her. Timantha held Penny in her arms, not speaking while Brendan looked at them both. Finally, Penny broke the hug.

"You two have been more my parents than my own", Penny said quietly, "They are out so much, I hardly know them any more".

"They do love you, Honey", Timantha replied, "but they are so busy doing their work and earning money, they don't have much spare time any more".

"It makes me want to get those You-doo dolls back", Penny said, "that doll tea-party we had was the first time that I could remember that we actually did something together I liked".

"Uh, remember what I said about them being dangerous, Honey?" Timantha asked.

"I haven't forgotten, Timantha", Penny replied, "it just seems so unfair that even though I have you both, there are still times when even you cannot help".

"Believe me, Penny", Brendan said, "we feel the same. The only thing I can say is that Tammy and Tommy know exactly what you're going through".

"Well, I'd call them if the Vicky-bot hadn't cut off my phone access", Penny grumbled, "and since they probably have a Vicky-bot at their house now, there wouldn't be any point. I bet that Tonya doesn't have to worry about a Vicky-bot though".

"With Big Daddy and Mama Cosma watching over her, I don't think that she has anything to worry about, Honey", Timantha replied.

Penny nodded. Timantha's grandparents had a pretty tough reputation, though from what Tonya Buxaplenty had mentioned, they were actually very considerate with her, although Big Daddy did have to POOF back to Fairy World from time to time to check up on his 'legitimate business'.

"Anyway, Brendan", Penny said next, "while we're on the subject of family, how are your parents doing?"

"They're fine, Penny", Brendan replied, "they have been with their latest godchild for the last couple of years, and things seems to be okay. Sorry I can't tell you more than that. DA RULES, you know".

Penny nodded. Walking over to her bed, she sat down on it and looked up at her fairy godparents. Then she looked at her bookshelf.

"You know", Penny said, "one of the nice memories that I had before my parents got too involved with their work was that they would read stories to me. I'd sit on Mom's lap while she read fairy tales. It's sad that they don't take the time to do even that any more.

Timantha thought about what Penny said, then she raised her wand. With a POOF, she changed herself into her human adult form, and then walked over to the bookshelf and picked up a book titled "Tales from the Brothers Grimm". She then turned to face Timantha.

"If you like, I can pull Mom duty for you, Honey", Timantha offered. Penny smiled and nodded.

So, for the next half-an-hour, Penny sat on Timantha's lap while Timantha read some of the stories in the book to her, while Brendan POOF-ed up snacks for them to eat. Brendan nodded with approval at his wife while she read.

Yes, Brendan thought, Timantha really would make a good mother...


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

"You know, Timantha", Penny said after Wanda POOF-ed the book she had read to her back to the bookshelf, "I really think at times like this that you and Brendan should be my real Mom and Dad".

Timantha looked down at Penny – still sitting on her lap – then hugged her. Penny returned the hug.

"I really appreciate those words, Honey", Timantha said after breaking the hug, "but you already have your real mom and dad. We're doing pretty well as your fairy godparents, I hope".

"But you've shown me more attention than Mom or Dad have done over the last few years, Timantha, so why can't I wish to be your daughter?"

Timantha didn't reply immediately. Her eyes started to water some. Quickly POOF-ing up a handkerchief, Timantha wiped her eyes. Brendan – who had been watching them both – floated down so that he was close to his wife.

"Sorry for making you cry, Timantha", Penny said.

"Don't apologize, Honey", Timantha replied, "I'm just very touched at what you said. Brendan and I love you very much".

"I love you both too", Penny replied, "but why do you think a wish like that is bad?"

"Penny", Timantha answered carefully, "you know how I became a fairy, right?"

Penny nodded. She knew about the history of Timmy Turner and the circumstances that Timantha had referred to.

"When I made the wish to be Cosmo's and Wanda's child, it was for the reason of preserving the marriage of two people who were deeply in love with each other. It was – for me – the fairy equivalent of the 'Good Samaritan' laws".

"In other words, Penny", Brendan added, "It was a loophole. Under normal circumstances, a godchild cannot wish to be a real child to fairy godparents. As your parents do still love you – despite their frequent absences – they would be devastated by your loss".

"But Timantha – I mean Timmy Turner – had a clone that became the new Timmy Turner", Penny pointed out.

"True, and you have the cloning device too", Brendan replied, "but given that our marriage is not under threat, the wish would still not be able to be granted.

"We can pretend to be your parents, Honey", Timantha replied, "and remember, as your fairy godparents, your wishes – providing that they don't go against DA RULES – get granted by us. So really, the current situation isn't bad".

"I suppose", Penny allowed, "but you really would make a wonderful Mom, Timantha".

"Thank you, Honey", Timantha replied, hugging Penny once more. She started to cry again.

Brendan POOF-ed up another handkerchief and gave it to his wife, Timantha wiped her eyes again.

"If you'll excuse me, Honey", Timantha said, "I just need to take a break. Okay?"

Penny nodded and stood up off Timantha's lap. Timantha POOF-ed back into fairy form, then she shrunk herself down to doll size, before floating over and into the doll's house on the floor of the bedroom that served as hers and Brendan's home.

"I'm sorry for making her cry, Brendan", Penny said as she sat back down on the bed, "I'm concerned for her".

"It's not you, Penny", Brendan replied, "Please don't worry about it".

"But I do worry, Brendan", Penny replied, "You and Timantha are very dear to me, and with Timantha saving us from our being trapped that time at the Learn-a-torium, I don't want to do anything that upsets her".

"Timantha loves being your fairy godmother, Penny", Brendan said, "it may be our job, but it's a job that we love".

"I wish you'd tell me why she is so sad", Penny said, "please".

At the sound of the words 'I wish', Brendan sighed.

"Timantha is going through what is called 'the maternal instinct'", Brendan replied, "she is thinking about wanting to be a mother".

"Oh", Penny replied, "Anything that I can do? Like me wishing her to be a mother?"

"That's a nice thought, Penny", Brendan replied, "but DA RULES means that you can't make a wish like that".

"Oh, darn", Penny said, "but then again, if she was a mother, she wouldn't have much time to be with me. Oh, that sounds selfish, doesn't it?"

"The fact that you're thinking of her well-being is the most selfless thing that I have ever heard, Penny", Brendan assured her, "but please don't worry. All women go through this, and remember this: Timantha and I have all the time in existence to have children".

"Oh, all right", Penny said, "I suppose that you're the best judge, but perhaps you'd better be with her for a bit. Give her a hug for me?"

"Will do, Sport", Brendan replied. Quickly POOF-ing himself down to size, Brendan headed into the doll's house.

Penny waited for a few seconds, then she quietly stood up, went over to her closet, quietly opened the door, then pulled a stethoscope off a shelf. Very quietly, she went over to the doll's house and knelt down. Putting on the stethoscope, she then gently applied the other end to the side of the doll's house and listened. She could hear what was going on inside clearly.

Brendan had founds Timantha sitting in the living room, quietly sobbing. He floated up to her, kissed her, then hugged her.

"There, there, my wife", Brendan said as he hugged Timantha, "it's okay".

"Oh, I know, Brendan", Timantha replied, "and Penny was so sweet to say that she wanted to be our daughter. She's a wonderful girl, and I would love to have her as our child".

"She certainly is wonderful", Brendan agreed, "but we had to tell her that DA RULES wouldn't permit it. That loophole that you had doesn't exist for her".

"I know", Timantha replied, "and I did overhear you talking to her about her being unable to wish me up a child. I only wish that I didn't let my emotions get away from me as she seems saddened about my reacting so".

"Don't apologize, my dear", Brendan said, "after all, you're going through what all women experience. I guess that your being originally a boy makes things a little harder".

"What is harder is that we are only going to have Penny until she's eighteen", Timantha said next, which made Penny even more attentive, "and knowing how she feels about us, it's going to be hard when that day comes when we have to finally leave her".

"Well, she won't recall after we leave her, Timantha", Brendan replied, "but I guess that isn't the issue as we'll still have the memories. The best thing that we can do for her – and for us – is to make the most of the time that we have with her. We've only just begun our tenure with her, after all".

"I guess so, my husband", Timantha agreed, "and I really do want to make Penny happy".

Outside the doll's house, Penny stood up, and quietly put away the stethoscope. Going back to her bed, she laid down and thought about what she had heard her fairy godparents say.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

The following day was going to be a little bit different from the usual routine. Not that Mr. and Mrs. Pennington were going to stay home with Penny, but that Penny was invited over to be with Tammy and Tommy for the day. As their parents (new Timmy and Trixie) were going to be home this day, Mrs. Pennington had no problem allowing Penny to go.

"Timantha", Penny had said before heading out, "why don't you and Brendan take the day off? We can get back to role playing sometime later".

"Why thank you, Honey", Timantha replied, "We both appreciate that".

"Then I'll see you tonight. Have fun", Penny said as she left.

So while Timantha and Brendan were up in Fairy World dropping in on some of their high school friends, Penny was over at the Turner Residence.

"So where's Brendan and Timantha?" Tammy asked after greeting Penny and then going up to hers and Tommy's bedroom.

"I gave them the day off", Penny replied, "Immortal or not, they deserve a break from time to time".

"Aw, that's so nice of you, Sweetie", Wanda said. She was watching Tommy and Cosmo play a holo-game on the V-Holocube.

"Tammy", Penny said, "Do you mind if Wanda and I have a chat for a few minutes? I'd like to ask her a couple of things".

Tammy looked at her, then Wanda. Tammy nodded.

"Thanks, Tammy", Penny said. Penny then turned to Wanda.

"What's up, Sweetie?" Wanda asked.

"Wanda, is there a place where we can talk privately?" Penny asked, "It will only be a few minutes, but it really needs to be between the two of us".

Wanda thought for a few seconds, and then she turned to Tammy.

"Sweetie", Wanda said, "do you mind if we both POOF out for a few minutes? We'll be back soon".

"Well, okay", Tammy replied, "but if we hear either Mom or Dad coming upstairs, will we be able to get both of you back here quickly?"

Wanda POOF-ed up a small box with a button and put it in Tammy's hand.

"We're not going to be gone for that long, but if you need us, just push that button", Wanda said, "and we'll be a-coming straight back".

Tammy nodded. Wanda then turned to face the males in the bedroom.

"No problems with us going?" Wanda asked Tommy and Cosmo.

"Yeah, sure, whatever", both of them mumbled as they played the holo-game.

Wanda gave Tammy a knowing look. Tammy sighed and nodded. When a new holo-game was being played, both Cosmo and Tommy were lost to the world…

Wanda raised her wand, and with a POOF, both she and Penny vanished. Of course, neither Tommy nor Cosmo noticed their departure.

"This place should be private enough", Wanda said as the smoke from the POOF cleared.

"You certainly have that right", Penny replied dryly as she noticed where they were.

Wanda had POOF-ed them both to Dimmsdale Elementary School. Being summer vacation, the facility was empty. They were in Ms. Crocker's classroom.

Wanda waited until Penny was seated in one of the empty chairs, then she floated down close to her.

"So what do you want to talk about, Sweetie?" Wanda asked, "and why does it have to be private?".

"It's about Timantha", Penny replied, "and as her mother, I thought it best to chat with you about her".

"I thought Brendan would be a better choice", Wanda pointed out.

"Well, I'd feel better talking with you, Wanda. You know: girl-to-girl?" Penny replied,

Wanda smiled at that, and then gestured for Penny to continue.

"Last night, I noticed that she was a little sad", Penny began, "and when I spoke to her about my wanting at times to have her and Brendan to be my real parents, she started to cry".

"Timantha loves you very much, Penny", Wanda stated, "and for you to offer that was a very touching thing to do, but I suppose you know about DA RULES".

"Yes", Penny answered, "so I simply cannot wish it. That loophole that got you Timmy - Timantha - doesn't exist for me".

"Well, surely Timantha is doing fine for you as your fairy godmother, Sweetie", Wanda inquired.

"I've no complaints there, Wanda", Penny assured her, "but I also found out that Timantha does want to be a real mother very much . Brendan calls it her 'maternal instinct', and I suppose that's natural, but seeing her sad, plus knowing that I can't simply wish her to be a mother makes me feel sad as well".

"Penny", Wanda said after a few seconds of silence, "Timantha and Brendan have literally all the time in existence to have a child".

"Can I ask you why you and Cosmo never had a child before Timmy Turner wished to became yours?" Penny asked.

Wanda looked momentarily pained, but then took a breath and answered the question.

"The doctors in Fairy World told me that I could not naturally bear children", Wanda replied quietly, "and it's something that had always saddened me. So when Timmy became my real child, I was so happy at last to be a mom. Particularly with Timmy. Cosmo and I loved him as much as you love Timantha and Brendan".

Wanda started crying a little. Penny stood up, and then hugged Wanda. After a minute of silent hugging, Wanda broke the hug.

"Sorry to make you cry, Wanda", Penny said, "I just want to do good by your daughter".

"And you are", Wanda assured her, "the maternal instinct is something all women go through, so what Timantha is feeling is perfectly normal".

"As normal as the fact that eventually I will lose her – and Brendan as well? Not just them physically, but also their memories?" Penny asked next.

Wanda looked wide-eyed at Penny.

"How do you know that?" Wanda asked.

"I had overheard Timantha being sad about the prospect of their losing me", Penny replied, "and I admit that it not only saddens me, it scares me as well. I love them both so much. I don't want to lose them".

"I can understand that", Wanda said, "but it is a fact of life that adults cannot have fairy godparents. When a child with fairy godparents reaches the age of eighteen, then that child is no longer a child, but an adult. At that point, that person loses not only the fairy godparents, but all memories of their ever having them".

"Brendan and Timantha have made me feel so loved in the short time already that they have been with me", Penny stated, "and the prospect of losing them – even though not for another eight years – makes me feel miserable inside. Not only that, Timantha was miserable too".

"You're their first godchild, Penny", Wanda replied, "so for my daughter to feel that way – particularly how both of you have 'meshed' – is perfectly understandable".

"It still doesn't make it any easier to bear", Penny pointed out, "Timantha has made me so happy, yet it can't last, and that makes us both sad".

"That is one of life's harder lessons, Sweetie", Wanda said, "All good things must come to an end. But your end is not for a long while, and I know that Timantha and Brendan will make that time with you enjoyable. My advice is to enjoy the days that you will have them. That will make Timantha and Brendan happy. Okay?"

Penny reluctantly nodded, but just then, the tip of Wanda's wand glowed red.

"Tammy's pushed the button", Wanda said, "Let's get back".

With a POOF, Wanda and Penny vanished from the classroom, leaving it empty once again…


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE

Wanda had POOF-ed herself and Penny back to Tammy's and Tommy's bedroom just in time. Three seconds after reappearing, there was a knock on the bedroom door, followed by the sight of the doorknob turning. Wanda – along with Cosmo – POOF-ed back into the fishbowl. Penny had hurriedly sat down on the bed beside Tammy and Tommy.

"How's it going, you three?" Trixie Turner said as she walked in, "It sounds quiet in here".

"Everything's okay, Mom", Tammy replied, "Tommy is engrossed in his Holo-game, and Penny and myself are just chatting quietly while watching him play".

"I wish I can say the same about your Dad", Trixie replied, "He's in the garage working on his hot rod, and you know how obsessed he is about that project".

Tammy nodded. New Timmy Turner had a T-Bucket hot rod in the garage that he was busy restoring. He was completely wrapped up in the project, and would often work non-stop for hours on it…

"Anyway, I just wanted to let you all know that I've gotten some snacks prepared downstairs in the kitchen", Trixie said, "So you can go down and help yourselves".

"Thanks, Mrs. Turner", Penny said as Tammy and Tommy took off out of the room, heading straight downstairs, proving that there was at least one thing that would pry Tommy away from his H-V-Cube…

"I think that you'd better get down there before the twins eat all the food, Penny", Trixie advised with a smile.

Nodding, Penny headed out of the bedroom and walked downstairs to join Tammy and Tommy. Trixie followed Penny out of the bedroom.

After Trixie closed the door, Wanda and Cosmo POOF-ed out of the fishbowl.

"That was a close one", Wanda commented, "Tammy cut it close pushing the button".

"Oh, you were gone?" Cosmo inanely asked.

"Well, yes", Wanda replied acidly, "I was having a private girl-to-girl chat with Penny".

"Oh?" Cosmo asked, "What about?"

"Penny found out about our daughter Timantha wanting to have children of her own", Wanda replied.

"Timantha and Brendan are only recently married", Cosmo unnecessarily pointed out, "and they have lots of time to have children, considering their immortality".

"Yes, but Penny also found out about her eventually losing Timantha and Brendan when she reaches eighteen", Wanda added.

"Oh, I see", Cosmo replied, "so she's sad at the prospect of losing them".

"Cosmo", Wanda said not unkindly, "Timantha and Brendan love Penny deeply, and Penny feels the same way. Penny feels helpless that she can't help Timantha become a mother. She even said that she wanted to be Timantha's child, but DA RULES made such gestures impossible".

"Penny is a sweet girl", Cosmo agreed, "She would make a great granddaughter, but DA RULES kind of makes that hope a non-starter. So did you say anything to help her?".

"I suggested to Penny to enjoy the time that she has with Timantha and Brendan to the fullest", Wanda replied, "given the situation, it is really the only thing that she can do".

"I suppose", Cosmo replied, "I do worry about our daughter. Not only about her eventually losing Penny, but also her human friends".

Wanda nodded. As Timantha was immortal, she would continue to live and hardly age while Trixie and Tootie would grow old. It just goes to show that immortality had its disadvantages.

Downstairs in the kitchen, Penny was thinking the exact same thing as Trixie poured her a glass of orange juice while Tammy and Tommy were munching on some sandwiches. Penny knew that Trixie was a close friend of Timantha, but Timantha would live forever. Trixie wouldn't. How would Timantha cope seeing her best friend age and die while she stayed young?

"Oh, Timantha", Penny said to herself, "what a burden you have to bear".

"What was that, Penny?" Trixie asked. Penny blinked.

"Oh, nothing, Mrs. Turner", Penny glibly replied.

Shrugging, Trixie put the container of orange juice back in the refrigerator. Penny walked on over to join the twins.

"Mom makes great food, doesn't she?" Tommy asked while finishing off his sandwich.

Penny nodded while sipping her juice. She then turned to Tammy.

"What do you want to do today, Tammy?" Penny asked.

"Well, when we get back upstairs, I'm sure we'll think of something", Tammy replied with a smile and a wink.

Penny smiled and nodded. She was sure that Cosmo and Wanda would arrange some fun for them, and after they had finished their snacking and had returned to the bedroom, Cosmo and Wanda had indeed set up some fun for them.

"I don't know about you", Penny said, "but this beats playing Holo-games any day".

Thanks to a wish by Tommy, all three of them were in deep space flying space ships through an asteroid field. As Tammy and Tommy enjoyed watching reruns of _Battlestar Galactica_ on the holo-vision, they thought that piloting colonial viper fighter ships would be a great way for them to enjoy the day. Cosmo and Wanda had POOF-ed themselves into vipers, and were also flying in formation with the three children.

Despite Penny enjoying piloting her viper – playing follow-the-leader through the asteroid field - with her friends, she still wondered – and worried – about Timantha. She hoped that the day off she gave her and Brendan would help. She still wondered though if there was anything that she could do for them...

Up in Fairy World, Timantha and Brendan were at the 'Pointy Crown' restaurant having brunch. Thanks to Timantha being the granddaughter of Big Daddy, she had a permanent reservation.

"I really didn't want Penny to see me unhappy, Brendan", Timantha said as she ate her omelet, "it's just too hard at times to control my emotions, particularly when it comes to certain subjects".

"She worries about both of us, Timantha", Brendan replied, "she is such a wonderful person, I wonder who is benefiting more from our assignment: us or her?"

"Her wanting to be our daughter really bowled me over, Brendan", Timantha said, "and if there was a chance that it could happen, I wouldn't hesitate".

"I know, my wife", Brendan soothed, "Neither would I. But the circumstances don't permit it. Lets just continue to be the best Fairy Godparents that we can be to her".

Brendan reached his hand over the table and held Timantha's hand. Timantha smiled and nodded. Brendan was right, she knew, and she loved him dearly. His steadfastness was reassuring.

"Well, lets continue to enjoy the day off", Timantha suggested, "I'm sure that Mom and Dad will be keeping her - as well as Tammy and Tommy – occupied sufficiently".

"That's my girl", Brendan said with a smile, "But lets finish our food first".

Nodding, Timantha turned her attention back to her food. It really was not the place to worry about things she couldn't help. Being with her husband enjoying the day off was what she needed to do.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX

Unbeknownst to Brendan, and Timantha, two others were watching them eat their brunch. In fact, they had been watched for a while, and thus they were keenly aware of Timantha's maternal instinct, and Penny's desires.

"You know", the first observer said to the second as they watched Brendan and Timantha, "this could open up a new opportunity for us to attain what we want".

"My thoughts exactly", the second observer agreed, "particularly as their emotions will be governing their decision-making processes, and with the right amount of 'encouragement' to all cocerned, we will be able to get what we want".

"Then let us formulate our plan", the first observer decided, "Despite Timantha's antipathy towards us, this is an opportunity that cannot be wasted".

Nodding, the second observer resumed his observing of Brendan and Timantha while his colleague started to talk about what to do next. Brendan and Timantha's godchild's love for Penny – and vice versa - would end up being the answer to their dreams…

"Feeling better, Timantha?" Brendan asked his wife. They had finished eating their brunch, and had just departed from the _Pointy Crown_.

"I'm fine, thank you, Brendan", Timantha replied, "So what do you want to do with the rest of the day?"

"Why don't we just POOF back to the Pennington's, then take it easy at home?" Brendan suggested.

"Actually, that is not a bad idea", Timantha replied, "just relaxing at home sounds really appealing to me, and we'll be at hand when Penny gets home".

"Then let's go", Brendan said, raising his wand. Timantha did likewise.

With a POOF, both fairies vanished. The two who were watching them looked at each other.

"This should make things easier for us", the first one said, "you monitor Pennington, and when she is alone, you go and speak to her – suitably disguised, of course".

"Of course", the second one replied, "and your plan is an excellent one. I know what to do".

Back down in Dimmsdale, Tammy, Tommy, and Penny had decided to go out to the mall and hit the gaming arcade, giving Wanda and Cosmo free time while they were out.

"Thanks for the break, Sweetie", Wanda said to Tammy.

"Yeah, what she said", Cosmo added.

"If Penny can give her fairy godparents time off, then so can we", Tammy said, "and we're only going to the arcade then the food court. Not much for you to do there, given how public it is, so relax".

"Good point", Cosmo replied.

With that, the three children left the Turner household and headed out. Wanda had – at Tammy's request – POOF-ed up a moped hover-scooter for Penny to use, while Tammy and Tommy used their own hover-scooters (which were the favorite means of conveyance for children in 2022). A short 'scoot' later, all three of them arrived at Dimmsdale Mall, to which they made an immediate beeline to the virtual-reality game arcade.

Penny suddenly stopped short outside the entrance. Tammy and Tommy looked at her.

"Sorry", Penny said, "all of a sudden, I need to use the bathroom".

"Okay", Tommy said, "we'll be over at the _Daytona Beach Rampage_ game console".

"I'll see you there then", Penny said. Nodding, Tammy and Tommy went into the arcade.

Penny walked across the mall concourse to the Ladies Restroom, which was empty. Quickly taking care of what she went in there for, she then went to a basin to wash her hands.

Suddenly, Penny was startled by a sudden appearance behind her. She turned around.

"Wanda?" Penny said, "what brings you here? I thought you were enjoying your time off with Cosmo"

"There is something that I would like to tell you privately", she replied.

"Are you all right, Wanda?" Penny asked, "You're talking in a monotone all of a sudden".

"Oh, I have the fairy flu", she answered, "do not worry; it is not contagious".

"Okay, I'll take your word of that. So what do you want to talk to me about, Wanda?" Penny inquired.

"You know that Timantha and Brendan love you very much, and that you feel the same way about them", she said. Penny nodded.

"I take it you would still like the idea of being their real daughter?" she asked.

"Yes, very much", Penny said, "but DA RULES makes such a wish impossible. There's no way around it".

"There is a way", she informed her. Penny perked up.

"How?" Penny asked.

"When you reach your one-year anniversary with Timantha and Brendan, you receive what is called a Fairy-versary muffin", she was told, "by biting into it, you get to make a rule-free wish".

"You mean rule-free as in ANYTHING?" Penny asked.

"Correct", she confirmed, "but you would need to be specific as to how to phrase the wish as mixing up a rule-free wish could have unforeseen consequences".

"How would I be able to do that?" Penny asked.

"I could write it down for you in such a way that it leaves no loophole", she replied, "then all you would need to do is to say 'I wish for what this paper says' – after biting the muffin - in order for it to come true".

"That sounds great, Wanda", Penny replied gleefully, "I'm glad that there is a way to do this".

"When the anniversary comes up, then I will get the paper to you", Penny was informed, "and I will make sure that it is precisely worded. But for everyone's sake, lets just keep this to ourselves for the time being, in case anyone tries to interfere".

"Okay, Wanda", Penny said, "Just between us. I don't want anything to interfere either, and it would be a nice surprise for Timantha".

"Very well. Then you had best get back to the Turners", Penny was advised.

"That flu is really hitting you hard, Wanda", Penny noted, "I've never heard you refer to Tammy and Tommy so formally".

"Oh yes, you're right", she replied.

"See you later, Wanda", Penny said as she headed out of the restroom and back into the mall, "and thanks for the information".

"That is for sure", she said quietly with a smile while pulling out what looked like a cell-phone. Holding the cell-phone up high, she pushed a button on its face.

With a PING, she vanished, to reappear an instant later in a Fairy World office.

"No problem. There was no difficulty ensuring that Pennington had to use the mall bathroom. It was there I have spoken to her informing her of the muffin", 'Wanda' said to the other individual in the office.

"Excellent", was the reply, "then you had better revert to your normal form, Sanderson".

"Yes, H.P.", Sanderson replied, PING-ing back to his normal pixie form.

H.P. smiled. The first part of the plan was successfully completed…


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN

In the doll's house in Penny's bedroom, Brendan and Timantha were relaxing in the living room. The peace and quiet was just what Timantha needed.

Just then, their phone rang. Brendan sat up, then floated over to the phone and picked it up.

"Hello?" Brendan said into the phone. He listened for a few seconds, and then turned to Timantha.

"It's for you", Brendan said.

"Who is it?" Timantha asked. Brendan shrugged.

"He didn't give a name, but he said it was important", Brendan replied.

Since their phone was part of the Fairy World telecommunications network, it was highly unlikely that it could be a local telemarketer, but still… Timantha floated over to where Brendan was and took the offered phone.

"Hello? Who is this?" Timantha asked.

"Who I am is not important at the moment", the voice on the other line said, "but I have information regarding you and your godchild that you should know about".

"What information?" Timantha demanded.

"POOF up to Fairy World and visit the office of _Global Ventures_ at the corner of Houdini and Blanc", the person at the other end of the phone replied, "but come by yourself".

"How do I know this isn't some sort of prank or trap?" Timantha asked.

"You don't", was the answer, "but you are obliged to look out for your godchild, aren't you?"

Timantha thought about what the person said, then made her reply.

"I'll be there, but I will let my husband know where I'll be going to. If I'm not back within a half-hour, then he will let Jorgen know", Timantha said.

"Fair enough", the voice on the other end replied, "but it will not take that long. I'll be waiting".

Timantha heard the CLICK on the other end of the line as the phone link was terminated. Timantha turned to Brendan, who had overheard the conversation.

"What do you think?" Timantha asked her husband.

"It sounds suspicious. If it concerns Penny, we should both go, but that person is specifically asking for you only. I don't like it", Brendan replied.

"I do need to go", Timantha said, "but I don't want to take any chances, so POOF onto me a tracking bracelet, so that you can make sure of where I am".

"Good idea", Brendan replied. He raised his wand and POOF-ed onto Timantha's right ankle a magical tracking bracelet.

"It's been spelled so that only I can remove it from your person, and it will send me out an alarm if there is an attempt to tamper with it", Brendan said.

"That sounds good, but remember that if you hear the alarm, or if I am gone for more than a half-hour, you inform Jorgen. Okay?" Timantha asked.

"I will", Brendan replied, "You'd better go".

Timantha quickly kissed her husband, and then she raised her wand and POOF-ed out. Brendan POOF-ed up a portable tracking screen so that he could monitor the ankle bracelet, and thus his wife's movements.

Timantha POOF-ed into existence at the address that she had been given. She saw the building marked _Global Ventures_, and then she floated through the front door and into the lobby.

The reception desk was deserted, but there was a note on it saying 'Timantha, please go to room five just down the hallway'.

Timantha read the note, then floated down the hall and reached a door with the number '5' upon it. Timantha knocked on the door.

"Come in", a voice on the other end said.

Timantha floated through the door and entered what looked like an executive office. There was a large desk, and a high-backed chair, which had it's back facing her. The chair then swiveled around.

"H. P.", Timantha exclaimed, recognizing the pixie in the chair.

"Hello, Timantha", H.P. said in his usual monotonic voice, "I'm glad that you decided to come".

"What's going on, H.P.?" Timantha demanded, "Actually, you have quite a nerve asking for me considering our past goings on!"

"Relax, Timantha", H.P. advised, "As you're no longer Timmy Turner, and that your replacement is now an adult, there is no longer any reason for us to target you".

"Forgive my skepticism, H.P.", Timantha replied acidly, "but I'm yet to be convinced of that".

"Actually, I wanted to try and reconcile our differences", H.P. stated, "and since it concerns your goddaughter, I thought it best to have this personal chat".

"What does our situation have to do with Penny?" Timantha demanded.

"I know that you would like to have Penny as your real daughter, and that Penny wants you to be her mother", H.P. said, which caused Timantha's eyes to widen.

"Have you been spying on me?" Timantha asked with palpable fury.

"I have ways to monitor a lot of fairies, Timantha", H.P. replied, "So it is no surprise that I know of you, your goddaughter, and your desires".

"Then you also know that DA RULES would not allow it", Timantha stated, "after all, it was that angle that tried to get Cosmo and Wanda's marriage annulled when Big Daddy and Mama Cosma got married".

"Yes, and that loophole that you managed to exploit by your sacrificing your humanity for them does not exist for Miss Pennington", H.P. added, "but there is a way for Miss Pennington to be your real daughter, which is what I wanted to let you know about".

"What's the catch, H.P.?" Timantha asked, annoyed – yet intrigued – at what H.P. had said.

"No catch", H.P. replied, "As I said, this is a gesture of reconciliation".

"Then why wasn't my husband invited with me? After all, he is Penny's fairy godfather", Timantha asked.

"I wanted you to think about it before talking it over with him", H.P. answered, "so are you ready to listen to what I have to say?"

"Go ahead, H.P.", Timantha replied, "but it better sound good because I trust you about as far and I can drop-kick a safe".

"When Penny reaches the one year mark as your fairy goddaughter, then she will be given the Fairy-versary muffin, which will allow her to make a rule-free wish", H.P. said, "so under that circumstance, Penny will be able to wish herself to be your daughter".

Timantha thought about that. She had forgotten about the fairy-versary muffin, and what H.P. had said about it was true. With that muffin, Penny could make that wish. Still…

"Thank you for reminding me about the muffin, H.P.", Timantha said, "and what you say is true enough, but you know that I can't encourage her on rule-free wishes. That is stated clearly in DA RULES".

"True", H.P. agreed, "but given what you have done for Miss Pennington so far, if you continue acting as a doting and loving mother, then Miss Pennington will draw the right conclusion when she gets the muffin".

Timantha nodded. H.P. did make sense, but she had the nagging feeling that there was something else that H.P. was not saying.

"I wish to discuss this with Brendan", Timantha replied.

"Oh, you will go back to him, but I don't think what we discussed here will be spoken", H.P. said, pulling out his cell-phone and activating it.

With a PING, Timantha suddenly looked blank. H.P. got out of his chair and floated over to Timantha.

"You will forget having the fairy-versary muffin conversation on the conscious level, Timantha", H.P. said, "as far as your husband knows, you came here in order to get advice on how to pass the annual fairy inspection".

"I understand", Timantha replied blankly.

For the next few minutes, H.P. talked about the inspection routine and how to ensure that maximum marks were obtained. Timantha blankly nodded her understanding.

"Time for you to return to your husband", H.P. said, "when you POOF back, you will be back to your normal self, though only consciously remembering the inspection advice, and the reason why you alone was summoned".

"I understand", Timantha replied, raising her wand and POOF-ing herself out of the office.

Two seconds after Timantha left, Sanderson PING-ed in.

"That hypnotism spell worked", H.P. said, "Timantha has no conscious memory of our earlier conversation, but what was discussed will be with her on a sub-conscious level. It will be like she came up with the idea herself".

"Excellent plan, H.P.", Sanderson replied, "and when we make up the document for Miss Pennington to make the wish off, our little 'additions' will ensure that we get what we want as well…

Brendan was watching the screen when Timantha POOF-ed back.

"You're back okay", Brendan said with a sigh of relief.

"Turned out to be nothing so threatening", Timantha replied.

Brendan POOF-ed the ankle bracelet off her. He then floated close to her.

"So what was it?" Brendan asked.

"It was a consulting firm offering advice on passing the annual fairy inspection", Timantha replied, "and it sounded like good advice. I listened, then I returned".

Timantha then proceeded to tell Brendan about the various items that H.P. had said to her when she was in a hypnotic trance. Brendan listened and nodded.

"Well, since when it happens, it will be our first inspection, that kind of advice is helpful", Brendan said, "Though I wonder why we both didn't get called in, and why the call sounded so sinister".

"Oh", Timantha said, "They wanted to impress upon me the importance of the inspection, and if Penny had returned during the meeting, you would already be here and thus able to tend to her needs and wants until I returned".

H. P. was very careful to inform Timantha in her trance as to why she alone was summoned. He did not want Brendan getting suspicious.

Brendan nodded. It sounded logical. But why did he have a vague feeling of unease?

"Let's just get back to relaxing the day away", Timantha said as she hugged and kissed Brendan, "I'd like to be fully rested when Penny returns".


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER EIGHT

"Brendan, Timantha, I'm back", Penny called out as she entered her bedroom.

Both her fairy godparents POOF-ed out from the doll's house and reappeared full-sized, floating above her.

"Did you have a nice time with Tammy and Tommy, Honey?" Timantha asked.

"Yes, Timantha", Penny replied, "I had a great time with them. We went over to the mall".

"What did you do there?" Brendan asked.

"Oh, we were at the gaming arcade for a while, then we snacked at the food hall", Penny answered. She then looked at Timantha.

"Are you feeling better, Timantha?" Penny asked.

"I'm feeling much better, Honey", Timantha replied, "thank you for asking, and for giving Brendan and I time off to relax".

"Well, I thought that was the best thing, after the sadness earlier. I love you both and I want to do right by you", Penny said with feeling.

"And we want to do right by you too, Honey", Timantha said as she floated down and hugged her goddaughter.

As they hugged, Timantha suddenly thought about how Penny could be her real daughter. A vision of the one-year fairy-versary muffin came into her head, and if Penny did make such a wish using the muffin, it would come true. DA RULES stipulated however that she could not advise Penny on rule-free wishes, but surely if she continued acting as a doting mother, Penny would draw the right conclusion.

For Penny, she felt so loved in Timantha's hug. She would have loved to tell Timantha about what she had heard earlier in the Mall bathroom, but she promised to keep it a secret…

Brendan looked down at the pair and smiled. True – he thought – they could not be Penny's real parents, but being Penny's fairy godparents wasn't a bad deal either. However, what he didn't know was that he was not the only person watching his wife and godchild…

"Looks like everything is going to plan", H.P. said while looking at Penny and Timantha hugging. He was using a pixie version of a crystal ball, which was a magical computer flat-screen monitor.

"And just to make sure that Miss Pennington reinforces her perception of Timantha – rather than her real mother – being there for her, we'll make Miss Pennington's parents business rather more profitable for them", Sanderson added with a smile.

"Time to get that part started", H. P. said as he pulled out his cell-phone, "I've got the music in me".

With a PING, a large amount of businesses in Dimmsdale started to wonder about getting more employees…

Early the following morning, Penny was roused awake by her parents.

"Sorry to wake you this early, Penny", Mr. Pennington said, "but your mother and I suddenly have a lot of enquiries at work. We have to get going".

"I've left you some cereal downstairs, Penny, and a Vicky-bot will be arriving soon to look after you. See you tonight", Mrs. Pennington added.

Kissing Penny quickly on the cheek, both of her parents quickly headed out. Penny was still trying to get a handle on their abrupt departure.

"Brendan, Timantha", Penny called out. Two seconds later, both POOF-ed into existence above her.

"Good morning, Honey", Timantha said, "It's a little early for you to be awake, isn't it?"

"My parents just decided to leave abruptly for work", Penny complained, "and a Vicky-bot is on its way over!"

"Not if I can help it", Timantha replied, "That is, if you wish it".

"If you can stop the Vicky-bot from getting here, then do so", Penny asked as she got out of bed.

While Brendan POOF-ed some clothes onto Penny, Timantha floated down to the video telephone by Penny's bed and dialed the number for Vicky-Bot services. While it was ringing, she POOF-ed her facial features to look like Penny's mother.

"Hello, Vicky-Bots", the Vicky-bot on the other end of the line said.

"This is Mrs. Pennington", Timantha said while mimicking Mrs. Pennington's voice, "please cancel the Vicky-bot scheduled for our residence".

"Very well, the scheduled visit is cancelled", the Vicky-bot replied, "cancellation fees will still apply".

"Thank you and goodbye", 'Mrs. Pennington' said before terminating the connection.

POOF-ing back to her normal form, Timantha turned to face Penny.

"Thanks, Timantha", Penny said, "though how are we going to explain its absence to my parents this evening?"

"By this", Timantha said, POOF-ing up what looked like a Vicky-bot.

"Aahhh!" Penny exclaimed, "What are you doing?"

"Relax, Honey", Timantha soothed, "this is just an empty shell, not the real thing. While POOF-ing into a Vicky-bot has risks, using this shell – with one of us inside it to speak and make it move – should provide a convincing Vicky-bot to your parents. I'm only sorry that I didn't think of it earlier. The idea just came to me now".

"Let's see if it works", Brendan said, "I'll give it a try".

Brendan POOF-ed himself into the empty shell, then activated a microphone.

"As you can see", Brendan said, the microphone making him sound like a Vicky-bot, "I think that my wife has all things covered".

With that, Brendan POOF-ed back out of the empty shell. Penny beamed at Timantha.

"This is a great idea!" Penny exclaimed, "no more tortures at the hands of a mechanical sadist! Thanks, Timantha!"

Penny walked over to Timantha and hugged her. Timantha returned the hug.

"Anything I can do to make you happy, Honey, I'll do it", Timantha replied.

"Putting the empty Vicky-bot shell idea into her head earlier seems to be paying dividends", Sanderson commented as he watched what was happening on his flat-screen.

"Yes, and Miss Pennington is going to appreciate Timantha all the more", H.P. said smugly, "Go me, go me, it's my birthday".

"Speaking of which, they have a few months before their one-year anniversary comes, so we have to be careful not to raise suspicions in the meantime", Sanderson pointed out, "plus we'll have to make sure that none of them do anything to warrant Jorgen Von Strangle terminating Miss Pennington having fairy godparents".

"If we keep moving carefully, and watching their every move, there should be no suspicions raised", H.P. replied, "plus it gives us time to make an air-tight document for Miss Pennington to make her rule-free wish on".

Sanderson nodded. When it came to documents – and all of the fine print that goes with documents – pixies were expert at them. And the way things were going, Penny Pennington would not look too closely at it beyond what she wanted to see. Of course, she would get her wish, but there would be something else as well resulting, and that would benefit the pixies very much…


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER NINE

Using the dummy Vicky-bot proved to be the ideal solution. Neither Mr. nor Mrs. Pennington were any the wiser for the switch, and as Vicky-bot Services still took the normal payment for each cancellation, it looked to Mr. Pennington that he was getting his money's worth.

So, each morning, before the scheduled Vicky-bot arrived, Timantha – with her voice disguised as Mrs. Pennington's – would call up Vicky-bot Services and cancel the real Vicky-bot's appointment, then Brendan would POOF himself – inside the dummy Vicky-bot – outside the front door, where Mr. Pennington would let him in before he and his wife headed out for their recently added-to work.

"This is great, Timantha!" Penny exclaimed as they both were fighting off an ogre in her bedroom – which had been POOF-ed back into the medieval forest setting by Brendan, "uninterrupted warrior princess time!"

"I have to admit, this is kind of fun, having plenty of time to do this", Timantha replied as she parried a sword thrust from the ogre attacking them. She had POOF-ed herself into a similar-aged warrior princess like Penny. Now, they were fighting as a feminine 'Dynamic Duo'.

"Even more so with Mom and Dad being out for so long these days", Penny added as she used her shield to hit her attacking ogre in its face.

"Hey, watch the bruising", Brendan objected from his ogre disguise, "My face is rather tender, you know".

"Sorry, Brendan", Penny said as she lowered her shield.

Just then, Brendan lashed out with his sword, piercing Penny in the chest.

"Gotcha!" Brendan replied, "Ogres – 1, Warriors – 0. Ha-ha-ha, I win!"

Penny looked at the sword stuck in her chest, then sighed.

"Looks like I have to do the brave death scene now", she said as she then started doing a dramatic fall-to-the-knees.

"Oh-everything-is-going-dark", Penny said not too convincingly, "Let-this-be-my-epitaph: Never-trust-an-ogre-who-complains-about-facial-damage".

Penny fell backwards with her tongue poking out of her mouth. Timantha and Brendan laughed at the slapstick 'death scene'.

"Okay, so I'm not going to get any Oscars for acting anytime soon" as Penny stood up and pulled the sword out of her, "I must admit that getting stabbed by a magic sword does kind of take the risk out of close order combat".

"Well, I don't really like the idea of actually fatally stabbing you, you know", Brendan replied as he POOF-ed back to his fairy form, "but you really do know how to handle a sword and shield though".

"Just so long as I keep my guard up", Penny pointed out, "though that tactic of yours wasn't exactly fair, you know".

"Unfortunately, Honey", Timantha said as she POOF-ed back into her normal fairy form, "With this kind of fighting, 'fair' doesn't enter into it. The only rule is to win, and you do that by any means possible".

"Which probably explains why there was no population explosion in the dark ages", Brendan added. Penny ruefully nodded at that comment.

"You want to do another, Honey?" Timantha asked. Penny shook her head.

"I think I need some recuperation from my fatal injuries", Penny replied, "So I wish that this room was back to normal, my normal clothes were back on me, and that we all enjoy a chocolate milkshake".

"Said and done", Brendan said as he and his wife raised their wands. POOF.

"You know, Timantha", Penny said as she sipped her shake, "you make pretty good shakes".

"Well, when you use real sugar, that makes the difference", Timantha replied, "the banning of it was an unnecessary and stupid thing to do".

"Why was it banned?" Penny asked.

"Some people were addicted to sugar, and it had a bad effect on them", Timantha explained, "but it's not unique to sugar. Anything taken to excess will do damage, though I do have some personal experience of what too much sugar can do".

"Oh, please tell", Penny said, "you've piqued my curiosity".

Timantha POOF-ed up a learning helmet, which Penny put on her head.

"Back when I was Mom and Dad's godson, I made a number of wishes that went awry", Timantha explained, "One of the wishes I made was for the only food to be desserts. This is what happened".

Timantha activated a control on the helmet, and instantly, Penny could see what has happened. From the first couple of days of sweetness, everyone in Dimmsdale had mad excesses of sugar energy, then a few weeks later, everyone was unhealthy and obese. Penny shuddered at the near-Sun-collision as a result of that wish.

"Wow", Penny said after taking off the helmet, "I didn't see that coming".

"Neither did I, Honey", Timantha said, "back then, I didn't really see the downside of certain wishes. It all worked out, but there were some hairy moments".

"Well, I'd like to be able to make safe wishes without causing problems", Penny said, "so I'd like to wish that this helmet would provide me with all the details of your wishing when you were Timmy Turner. That way, I can learn from your experience and hopefully avoid any problems I may have from my wishes".

"I don't know whether to be insulted or happy at that wish, Honey", Timantha said as she aimed her wand at the helmet, "but there you go".

"No insult is intended, Timantha", Penny replied, "I just want to do right by you, Brendan, and everyone else".

Timantha floated down and hugged Penny. She was really proving to be an intelligent and caring girl. Exactly what she would love to have in a daughter of her own…

Timantha and Brendan watched as Penny put the helmet back on and started to see all of Timmy Turner's exploits. Both of them say Penny alternatively smile, grimace, eyes widen in shock, sigh in relief, and laugh at the various exploits that she was seeing – courtesy of the helmet.

After about an hour, Penny took off the helmet. She then looked at Timantha, who was starting to blush some.

"You certainly had an interesting time as Cosmo and Wanda's godchild", Penny said with classic understatement, "and I see what you meant by those yoo-doo dolls being so dangerous".

"Call that a lesson hard-earned", Timantha said, "Though Dad having Mom's hair was an amusing note to end that escapade on".

Penny giggled. Cosmo really did look funny as a pink-haired Elvis.

"All my wish foul-ups you now know, Penny. Some really did come close to calamity", Timantha said, "even though things worked out okay, sometimes I still shudder at some of them".

"Well, I can see that you did a number of good things as well", Penny pointed out to her, "like saving Fairy World from the pixies for example. Talk about dull-minded simpletons!"

Looking at the scene though their magical video monitor, H.P. and Sanderson shared a look. Timmy Turner had really messed up their plans – and more than once. First, with the mini-golf course bet, then Wish-Fixers. The failed plan regarding Flappy Bob, and then Timmy's sacrifice at the wedding of Big Daddy and Mama Cosmo was the last straw.

"Remind me to make sure that Timantha is given a task sufficiently humiliating once we take over", H.P. said to Sanderson.

"With pleasure, H.P.", Sanderson acknowledged.

For her part, Penny was thinking about what she saw of Timmy's experiences with the pixies. There was something familiar about the way that the pixies spoke, but she couldn't put her finger on it…


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER TEN

The summer months went by pretty fast. Timantha and Brendan were busy doting on Penny while Penny's parents – thanks to H.P. and Sanderson – were being snowed under at work. It was getting to the stage where the only time that Penny saw them was just before she had breakfast and just before she went to sleep. As such, they were starting to become strangers to her.

For their part, the extra work at the Employment agency – while profitable – was having the effect of tiring them out. Even hiring extra help at the agency wasn't alleviating the additional workload. So by the end of the day, Mr. and Mrs. Pennington were dead-tired and just wanted to go to sleep, thus depriving Penny of any meaningful family time… which was what H.P., and Sanderson intended.

So naturally, Brendan and Timantha filled in the vacuum that Penny's parents had left by their absence. Penny was grateful for their presence and her love for them continued to grow as a result. It certainly helped as the six-month anniversary when Jorgen did the annual fairy inspection.

"Everything satisfactory", Jorgen said in conclusion, "You get 'A's in everything! Keep up the good work!"

After Jorgen had BOOM-ed himself away, the three of them hugged and high-fived each other. Penny then gestured to them to POOF away all of the items that they had POOF-ed up at her request for the inspection.

"Thank you, Honey!" Timantha exclaimed to Penny, "You really helped us to pass the inspection!"

"I can't take all of the credit", Penny replied, "after all, I had you two here to guide me. You deserve a pat on your own backs".

"Like this?" Brendan asked as he POOF-ed up two large floating hands that proceeded to gently pat his and Timantha's backs.

Penny giggled, and then said, "You know, this calls for a celebration. How about we go out and have a soda or a snack to celebrate?"

"Well, we can't exactly show ourselves in public, Honey", Timantha replied, "it might look suspicious to people in the mall seeing you munching French fries in Dimmsdale Mall with two fairies".

"She has a point, you know", Brendan said as he POOF-ed away the hands, "Though we could disguise ourselves as human".

"Let's do something different", Penny replied, "That learning helmet showed that you – when you were Timmy Turner, Timantha - had gone up to Fairy World from time to time with Cosmo and Wanda, so why don't we go there to celebrate. I've never been there yet, and this is a great opportunity to see it. Plus you wouldn't have to be disguised".

Timantha looked at Brendan. Brendan nodded.

"Okay, Honey", Timantha said as she raised her wand, "Let's go!"

With a POOF, the trio found themselves in Fairy World, directly outside a Wandeys fast food restaurant.

"Think a burger and soda would be a good way to celebrate?" Brendan asked his godchild.

"Sounds good to me", Penny said as she followed her fairy godparents into the restaurant.

"And it also tastes good as well", Timantha replied.

Over at their office building, H.P. and Sanderson smiled. They had been monitoring the inspection, and they were pleased that Jorgen Von Strangle had passed them. That 'advice' that they had given Timantha a while ago had evidentally paid off. A major hurdle had been passed.

"It looks as if the plan is progressing satisfactory", H.P. commented to Sanderson as he turned off the magic flat-screen monitor on his desk.

"And our legal experts have crafted the document, H.P.", Sanderson added as he PING-ed up a piece of paper.

"Excellent", H.P. said as Sanderson handed him the document.

Sanderson watched as H.P. looked through the document. After a couple of minutes, H.P. looked up.

"It looks clear enough for Pennington to understand", H.P. said, "and she should have no hesitation in making the wish, but where is the information on the document pertaining to us?"

"It is in microscopic format encased in the final period on the last line", Sanderson replied as he PING-ed up a scanning electron microscope for H.P. to look through.

H.P. set the microscope on the highest magnification and read the 'extremely fine print':

_'Fairy World is to be ruled by the Pixies forever, with no possibility of reversion to Fairy control'._

H.P. smirked at that sentence. With a rule-free wish made on a document with that addendum, then there was no way that ANYONE could undo the wish. Fairy World would become Pixies Incorporated, and it would stay that way forever!

"When do you intend to hand Pennington the document?" H.P. asked Sanderson.

"The next time that she is alone", Sanderson replied, "I will be in the Wanda disguise".

"Excellent", H.P. replied, "in six months, we will be running things here, and there will be no chance of anyone stopping it. Go me, Go me, it's my birthday".

"And we'll make sure that not only Timantha, but her new daughter as well will be 'reaping' the fruits of our labors in the New Order", Sanderson added.

"Absolutely", H.P. agreed with an unpleasent smirk, "It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas".

Sanderson's chance came a couple of weeks later after the fall school semester started. Timantha and Brendan had to POOF up to Fairy World that day to tune-up their wands, which left her fairy-less. Of course, Wanda and Cosmo had to go as well, so Tommy and Tammy were in the same boat, but since there didn't seem to be any problems so far, there was no need to worry - at least about themselves. Penny knew from the learning helmet that Jorgen insisted upon the fairies getting their muscles toned up as well...

"Oops", Penny grumbled suddenly, "I have to go to the bathroom".

"Don't worry", Tammy replied, "We'll save your place".

Nodding, Penny stood up and walked out of the lunchroom and over to the Girls bathroom. Quckly taking care of her ablutions, she went over to one of the basins and washed her hands.

As she did so, a brief PING lit up the room.

"Oh, Wanda", Penny said with some surprise, "I thought that you were up in Fairy World with Cosmo, Timantha, and Brendan getting your wands tuned".

"I had managed to get a break", 'Wanda' replied, "and I wanted to take advantage of the time to give you the paper that I had promised you earlier".

"You're sounding weird again, Wanda", Penny noticed, "You come down with the fairy flu again?" she asked as she took the offered paper.

"Uh, yes", 'Wanda' answered, "I had better get back to Fairy World and get some medicine from the pharmacy.

"What about the PING sound, Wanda?" Penny asked, "I'm used to you going POOF instead".

"Which is why I have to get back to finish tuning up my wand", 'Wanda' glibly replied.

"Okay... then I won't keep you", Penny said, "Get well soon. That fairy flu really makes you sound dull and boring"

"Please remember to keep this between us", 'Wanda' reminded Penny as she walked out of the bathroom. Penny looked back and nodded.

After Penny had left, 'Wanda' changed back to Sanderson, then he PING-ed back to H.P.

"The paper has been delivered", Sanderson reported, "and Pennington will only see what she wants to see when she reads it. The contents of the paper, plus Timantha and Brendan continuing to be there for her will ensure that she will make the wish".

"This is a lot better than our usual thirty-seven year plans, Sanderson", H.P. noted, "moving faster than glacial pace has a certain excitement to it. Remind me to take another dull-down pill this evening".

"Yes, H.P.", Sanderson acknowledged. The one thing that Pixies couldn't do is to be overly excited about things…


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER ELEVEN

_I wish that I, Penelope 'Penny' Pennington, of Dimmsdale, California, USA, become a fairy and true daughter of my current fairy godparents, Timantha and Brendan, and that an exact physical duplicate of myself appear and take over as the daughter of my birth-parents, with all of the memories of the original Penelope Pennington._

Penny looked over the sentence on the paper that 'Wanda' had given her. The above words were very clear to her, as well as the instructions on a sticky-note attached to it:

_When the one year fairy-versary muffin is bitten into, then hold the paper (not this note) and clearly state 'I wish for the fulfillment of the contents described in this paper'._

"Looks like Wanda did her work well", Penny said to herself as she read it one more time before pocketing the paper. Now, all that she had to do was to wait until the one year anniversary came up. That would be plenty of time to ensure that the wish would be the right one to do. In the meantime, the paper would be hidden in her school locker until the time came to make use of it. Of course, she didn't know about the 'fine print' that was within the period mark after the word 'Pennington'...

She quickly walked back to the lunch room to rejoin her friends. As she entered, she noticed Tammy waving at her.

"Hey, Penny", Tammy said as Penny sat back down, "you took a while. Are you all right?"

"I'm fine. In fact, I'm better than all right, Tammy", Penny replied as she resumed eating her lunch.

"Judging from that smile of yours, I'd say you were feeling pretty good", Tommy noticed, "you want to let us in on why you're so happy all of a sudden?"

"Uh, nothing really", Penny replied, remembering 'Wanda's' injunction about keeping things quiet.

"Well, I suppose that neither Cosmo, Wanda, Timantha, or Brendan have much to smile about at this moment", Tammy said, "Jorgen Von Strangle does have a way of making things 'interesting' for all and sundry in Fairy World".

Tammy was right. Up at the Fairy World Academy, all of the fairies were busy on the parade ground doing wand-up routines under Jorgen's direction. Cosmo however, was doing monkey wand-ups after Jorgen POOF-ed him into one.

"Why did you do that, Jorgen?" Wanda asked while wheezing her way through her wand-up routine, "he didn't draw a monkey this time".

"I know, but I did it for the same reason that I scramble the fairies – BECAUSE I LIKE TO!" Jorgen replied, "Now keep doing the wand-ups! One-Two-One-Two! Your puny fairy bodies need the work-out!"

Further down the line, Timantha and Brendan were sweating through their exercise routine.

"Pity the grandparent clause doesn't apply to the tune-up routine", Brendan wheezed, "This is tiring!"

"I think Big Daddy and Mama Cosma would agree with you", Timantha replied, gesturing with her head to where they were doing their wand-ups. Despite her own tiredness, Timantha couldn't help but smile at Mama Cosma sweating her way through the routine.

"I think that if DA RULES didn't have this as a mandatory item for all fairies, Big Daddy would have had his clients stand in for him", Brendan commented as he grunted his way through another set of wand-ups.

"Mama Cosma too", Timantha added. Jorgen then signaled a halt to the wand-ups. All fairies waited to see what other training routine Jorgen would be putting them through… This day was going to be a long one, and they were probably going to be fit to drop once Jorgen let them return to Dimmsdale...

Back down in Dimmsdale, the rest of the school day went uneventfully, and at three PM, the classes were let out. Tammy and Tommy invited Penny over to their house for a soda, which she accepted. So, after the hover-bus let them off at the appropriate bus stop, the trio went into the Turner Residence, and into the kitchen.

"Looks like Mom has gone out", Tommy said, pointing to a note on the kitchen table:

_Tammy and Tommy. Sorry for not being here, but I had an abrupt call to the modeling agency. Dad should be back shortly, so there is no need for a Vicky-bot to watch over you. I've left a snack for you in the refrigerator. Love, Mom._

"Well, at least you get to see your Mom from time to time", Penny commented as she drank a soda, "with all the work my parents have been having as late, I hardly get to see them at all! Thank goodness for Brendan and Timantha".

"I'm glad that they are looking after you okay, Penny", Tommy commented, "and that idea that Timantha had about the Vicky-bot shell is pure genius. Cosmo though nearly gave it all away though the last time".

"Oh? What did he do?" Penny asked.

"Well, a Vicky-bot is not expected to (a) pick up a rock and give it a name, and (b) try and pick it's nose", Tommy replied, "Mom had forgotten something and walked back in. Wanda POOF-ed him out of it and her in just in time".

Penny just rolled her eyes and shook her head. Talk about a close call…

"Well, speaking of which, I hope that Wanda's feeling better", Penny said without thinking, "that fairy flu really makes her sound weird".

"What fairy flu?" Tammy asked. Penny blinked. She quickly thought of an answer.

"Uh, Timantha told me that Wanda wasn't feeling well. She told me that Wanda was down with the fairy flu. It had the effect of making her sound monotonic", Penny replied, mentally cursing herself for nearly letting the cat out of the bag.

"Wanda sounded okay to me before she and Cosmo left for Fairy World", Tammy said. Tommy nodded.

"She had a good appetite as well", Tommy added.

Penny thought about what Tammy and Tommy had said. If what they said was true, then Wanda must have contracted it after she and Cosmo went to Fairy World.

"Kids, I'm home!" Timmy Turner (the former clone) called out as he entered the front door.

Penny's attention was diverted from the conversation about Wanda as Tammy and Tommy greeted their father. Still, there was something weird about it that gnawed at Penny's subconcious...

It was fortunate that since Timantha and Brendan were up in Fairy World – along with Cosmo and Wanda - H.P. and Sanderson were not watching Penny, as they didn't think it important to do so while her fairy godparents were away from her. Instead, they were busy working on future projects for Pixies Inc., for once their plan came to fruition, they intended to get right to work...


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER TWELVE

Wanda and Cosmo POOF-ed back into Tammy's and Tommy's bedroom. Both looked exhausted.

"Oooh!", Wanda exclaimed as she thudded to the floor, "Jorgen is really good at making us fit… fit to drop, that is!"

"I can't feel anything from my hair down!" Cosmo moaned as he POOF-ed up an icepack onto his wings.

"Hi Wanda. Hi Cosmo", Tammy said as she, Tommy, and Penny entered the bedroom, "all toned up and your wands ready to go?"

"We're ready to go all right", Cosmo moaned, "as in ready to go and die! Jorgen really ran us through the ropes this time".

"Ran us, threw us, and tied us with those ropes would be more accurate", Wanda added, "I don't think I'm going to be able to move normally for another decade!"

"Well, at least you sound better, Wanda", Penny commented, "that exercise routine did wonders in getting rid of the fairy flu".

"What do you mean, Sweetie?" Wanda asked, perplexed at her comment, "I haven't had the fairy flu for years. If I had, everyone would know it".

"Yeah", Cosmo said, "when a fairy has the fairy flu, their magic is uncontrollable".

"But you told me this morning…", Penny blurted out.

"Sweetie", Wanda said, "I haven't seen you privately since we chatted about Timantha at the school during vacation".

"What's going on, Penny?" Tommy asked.

"Wanda spoke to me earlier today at school", Penny said, "and she told me that she was sounding monotonic because of the fairy flu".

"Sweetie", Wanda said to Penny, "Jorgen never gave me – or any other fairy for that matter - a break".

"So if it wasn't you, then was I imagining things?" Penny asked, "it all seemed real to me"..

"Let's find out. What was I talking to you about?" Wanda asked.

"It was supposed to be a surprise for Timantha and Brendan", Penny asked.

Tammy and Tommy looked at each other, and then looked at Penny.

"When at school today did this happen, Penny?" Tammy asked.

"When I went to the bathroom at lunchtime", Penny replied, "you commented that I took a while. That was because I was talking to Wanda… or at least I thought I was".

"Sweetie", Wanda said to Tommy, "activate that device in the second drawer".

Nodding, Tommy walked over to the drawer and pressed the button on the device that Wanda had POOF-ed up some months earlier.

"Okay, I just wanted to be safe and to ensure that we can't be seen or overheard by anybody", Wanda said.

It turned out that Wanda's precaution was just in time. When Brendan and Timantha had POOF-ed back to Penny's house, H.P. and Sanderson had reactivated their magic viewscreen to monitor them. They saw the exhausted forms of Brendan and Timantha, but there was no sign of Penny.

Sanderson had suggested searching for Penny at a number of her normal places she frequented. The Turner residence was one of them. However, by the time the viewscreen was focused on the Turners house, the anti-eavesdropping device that Wanda had asked Tommy to turn on had been activated, and as such, the viewscreen only saw an empty bedroom.

"She's probably out somewhere that she doesn't normally go to, H.P.", Sanderson commented.

"Then put the screen back onto Brendan and Timantha", H.P. said, "so that when Miss Pennington returns, we'll be able to resume our watch".

"Penny", Wanda said, "Something sounds strange here. Please tell me all that you know".

"Well, it was supposed to be between you and I, Wanda", Penny said, "you insisted upon that".

"I'll take care of that", Wanda said as she raised her wand. With a POOF, Tammy, Tommy, and Cosmo were frozen.

"Okay, so now we can chat in confidence", Wanda stated, "please continue".

"It was shortly after our private chat. I was in the bathroom at Dimmsdale Mall. You had appeared and told me about the one-year fairy-versary muffin", Penny said, which made Wanda's eyes widen.

"You were not supposed to know about that until the anniversary", Wanda stated, "it's against DA RULES for you to know about it earlier. I certainly didn't tell you about it".

"But Wanda", Penny replied, "you did. It was during summer vacation that you had mentioned it to me. You were down with the fairy flu at that time as well. You sounded so drab and monotonic, not to mention formal".

At that last sentence, Wanda started to think. A glimmer of a suspicion came into her eyes.

"What then?" Wanda asked,

"You had mentioned that the fairy-versary muffin's rule-free wish would allow me to become Brendan and Timantha's true daughter, and that in order to help me reach that goal, you would provide me with a paper that would enable me to make the wish precisely, given that rule-free wishes could end up doing more harm if it was not specific enough".

"Did I provide you with this paper?" Wanda asked. Penny nodded.

"You did so today in the school bathroom", Penny replied, "It was specifically worded".

"Where is this paper, Sweetie?" Wanda asked.

"In my school locker, inside my math textbook", Penny answered.

Nodding, Wanda waved her wand, POOF-ing Penny's math textbook into her hand. Opening the book, Wanda found the paper and the attached sticky-note, then quickly read it. She then looked up at Penny.

"I see that you love my daughter and son-in-law enough to want to do this", Wanda said, "and I would love to have you as my granddaughter, but I never gave you this paper, nor did I speak to you about the muffin earlier".

"Then who did?" Penny asked, "and why would someone look like you in order to do this for me?"

"That's the question", Wanda replied, "but whoever did it was taking one heck of a chance because there are two violations of DA RULES involved: talking about the muffin beforehand, and advising on rule-free wishes".

"Did Tammy and Tommy get their muffin already?" Penny asked.

"Well, since it is after the fact, yes they did", Wanda replied, "They wished that for a day, their father would remember us. Jorgen wasn't too happy about it, but the muffin was for a rule-free wish, and he couldn't do anything about it".

"Which brings us back to the main question: who advised me?" Penny asked.

"DA RULES regulates fairies", Wanda said, "which means that whoever did disguise themselves as me was not a Fairy. And given that you had mentioned this person talking in a formal monotone both times, I can only think of once conclusion.

Penny's eyes widened. She just remembered one of the original Timmy Turner's magical run-in's – thanks to the learning helmet – that involved formal mono-toned magical beings and papers.

"Pixies!" she breathed.

"My thoughts exactly", Wanda said, nodding, "and whatever they have planned, you can be sure that it isn't something that wouldn't invove benefitting them in some way".

"So what can we do?" Penny asked, "I just can't mention this to Brendan and Timantha. If Jorgen ever found out about my knowing asbout the muffin beforehand, I could lose them". Tears started to well up in Penny's eyes at that thought.

"No 'could' about it, Sweetie", Wanda said, "thank goodness for the anti-eavesdropping shield".

"Yeah, but we still have to figure out what to do", Penny reminded Wanda.

Wanda nodded. Whatever H.P. and his pixies had planned had put Penny in a difficult position...


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

While Tammy, Tommy, and Cosmo were still frozen, Penny and Wanda thought about what they had discovered. Wanda looked closely at the paper that Penny had told her about.

"You know, Sweetie", Wanda said, "there would have to be something else in this document, if pixies are involved. Just the wish alone – as we can read it - would not benefit them at all, and they NEVER do anything for anybody just as a favor".

"Wanda", Penny said, "remember when HP had you and Cosmo wear shock collars when you were at _Wish Fixers_?"

Wanda shuddered at the memory. Those shock collars had really hurt. Only Timmy's wish that changed her and Cosmo into rubber had stopped HP from shocking them out of existence, plus exposed HP's henchmen Sanderson who had been disguised as Jorgen.

"Yes, but how do you know about that?" Wanda asked.

"Timantha had POOF-ed up a learning helmet at my request", Penny replied, "It contained all of the memories of Timmy Turner when he was your fairy godchild. I wanted to see what mistakes he made in his wishing so that I don't end up doing the same thing".

Wanda looked fondly at Penny for her thoughtfulness. Penny was really a bright and caring person. It just wasn't fair that Penny's parents didn't have the time to be with her.

"Anyway", Penny continued, "I remember seeing Timmy use a high-powered microscope to read the fine print in that contract that Timmy had signed when he tried to get out of the terms of it. Lets see if HP has pulled the same thing here".

"Good idea", Wanda agreed, POOF-ing up a scanning electron microscope that took up nearly the entire room.

"Better to be safe than sorry", Wanda commented, "I don't want to miss any lettering, no matter how small".

Wanda floated up to the eyepiece and started looking carefully through the paper, piece by piece. Penny sat down on the bed and quietly sipped a soda while Wanda was looking. However, she did remember to do one thing. She pulled out her cell-phone.

Over at the Pennington house, Timantha and Brendan were in the bedroom of their doll's house resting from the day's exertions. Just then, a vibration came from Timantha's hip pocket. Sighing, she pulled out her cell-phone and saw that an instant message had appeared:

TIMANTHA. OUT WITH FRIENDS. BACK SOON. YOU AND BRENDAN PLEASE RELAX. LOVE PENNY.

"Well, I see that Penny is having fun", Timantha commented as she passed the phone over to Brendan.

"Lucky her", Brendan replied, "thanks to Jorgen, I feel like doing nothing for an entire year!"

From their office, HP and Sanderson did notice the cell phone communication while spying on Timantha and Brendan, but since the magicked flatscreen monitor didn't have a means to trace the call, they didn't know where Penny was. All they knew was that Penny would be back soon.

"Aha!" Penny suddenly heard Wanda say, "I've got it. HP was being real careful this time".

Penny walked up to a ladder that Wanda had POOF-ed up. Climbing it, she then looked through the eyepiece to see what Wanda had discovered.

"This message would not have been seen with any other microscope", Wanda commented, "but it would have been part of the wish, had you done so".

Penny saw the lettering that was within the last period of the wish: _'Fairy World is to be ruled by the Pixies forever, with no possibility of reversion to Fairy control'._

Penny looked back at Wanda. Wanda's expression was rather hard.

"If you had made the wish as instructed, Penny", Wanda said, "you would have been Timantha's daughter all right, but you'd be wearing a business suit and a pointy hat for all eternity as well! That's not a fate I'd wish on anyone!"

Penny thought about the learning helmet and her visions of what the Pixies had tried to do on separate occasions, and shuddered. They would have turned the cheerfulness and fun of Fairy World into a drab metropolis where happiness would have been replaced by emotional emptiness.

"Well, now that we have found out about it, it just means is that I won't be making that wish", Penny said, "Jorgen needs to know about this and deal with HP once and for all".

"Jorgen will still be obliged to take Brendan and Timantha away from you, Sweetie", Wanda replied, "regardless of the source, you know about the fairy-versary muffin".

"But if we don't report it, and I don't make that wish, then nothing will have changed, and more importantly, HP will simply try again on another person", Penny pointed out.

"So assuming that you can keep quiet about the muffin until the anniversary, what do you want to do about it, Sweetie?" Wanda asked.

"Unfortunately, I can't ask you for advice as you would be violating DA RULES about advising on rule-free wishes", Penny replied, "but I may have an idea. Could you POOF up a similar type of paper to this one – blank of course – and a similar anti-eavesdropping device?

Wanda nodded and raised her wand. With a POOF, the two items appeared in her hand. Penny folded up the blank paper and put it in her pocket. Wanda tore up the original paper, then POOF-ed away the shreds. After that, Wanda POOF-ed the text book back to Penny's school locker.

"To be safe, the less you know about what I do, the better. For now, let's get rid of the microscope and un-freeze the others", Penny suggested.

Wanda nodded and raised her wand. With a POOF, the microscope and ladder vanished, and Tammy, Tommy, and Cosmo started talking, oblivious to their being frozen for the last few minutes.

"You sure you don't want to talk about it, Penny?" Tammy asked.

"I'm sure. In fact, I'd better get back home", Penny said to the others, "so I'll see you tomorrow at school".

"Are you sure that everything is all right, Penny?" Tammy asked.

"Everything's fine", Penny said. Behind Tammy, Wanda nodded. This had to stay between them. In any case, they had caught on to HP's plan. Now what would Penny do about it, she wondered…

Tammy looked at Wanda with a questioning look on her face. Wanda shrugged back, and then turned her attention to Cosmo and Tommy, who were starting up a new game on the HV-cube.

Tammy thought about wishing Wanda to be more open about whatever it was between her and Penny, but realized that if Penny wanted to keep quiet about a matter between her and Wanda, it was their business.


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER FOURTEEN

On the walk back to her home, Penny thought hard about what she and Wanda had talked about. With the pixies involved, things did indeed get a lot complicated.

One thing that she knew was that she dared not let on in any way her intention not to play along with the pixies plan. She had a gut feeling that should she balk, or make a wish different to what the paper said, then the pixies would 'discretely' let Jorgen know that she knew about the fairy-versary muffin ahead of time, and that would mean bye-bye to Timantha and Brendan… and there was no way that she would allow THAT to happen.

After she got back home, Penny noticed that her parents were there, but they were plainly exhausted from their day's labors and as such, they were napping in the living room. Quietly, she walked upstairs and went up to her room.

Penny noticed a note pinned to the door, and a twenty-dollar bill. It read:

Penny, Sorry for us being tired again. Please use the money to order pizza for yourself so that you don't go hungry. Mom and Dad.

Pizza again! Ever since the extra amount of work her parents have been buried in, eating as a family had become very much a rarity – even on the weekends! It wouldn't be so bad if it wasn't for the fact that on the very few nights when they did come home early, both of them mostly went out to dinner or a movie – by themselves! – leaving a Vicky-bot to watch her. Thank goodness for the fake Vicky-bot shell that Timantha had come up with.

Opening the door quietly, she crept in and closed the door.She intended to just lay on the bed quietly, and not disturb either Timantha or Brendan, but they both POOF-ed into existence above her.

"Sorry", Penny said contritely, "I didn't mean to wake you. I thought that you would want to rest up after your day in Fairy World".

"Being on hand for you is part of the job, Penny", Brendan said, "so you have nothing to apologize for".

"Jorgen was pretty rough on all of us today, Honey", Timantha added, "but it was all in order for us to be able to be good fairy godparents".

"But you two already are", Penny pointed out, "and you both do look tired. Please just go back inside your house and relax. I wish you would both take the evening off to relax and that I don't see you until tomorrow morning".

"Are you sure, Penny?" Brendan asked. Penny nodded.

Timantha and Brendan beamed. They floated down and hugged Penny.

"Thank you so much, Honey", Timantha replied, "but remember: we're close by if you need us".

"I know", Penny said, smiling, "but I did make a wish. Go and relax", she said.

"Let's get you some food first, Honey", Timantha said as she POOF-ed up for her a proper dinner, "eating take-out food all the time is not good for you".

"Thank you, Timantha", Penny replied as she saw the covered plate on her end table, "I appreciate that. Now please go and relax. I have homework to do and I'll keep it quiet".

Nodding, Timantha and Brendan waved their wands and POOF-ed themselves both back into their house. Looking at the scene from their office, HP and Sanderson watched in satisfaction. The affection that Penny was showing Timantha and Brendan – and vice versa – was very clear to see.

"Nothing much else to see until tomorrow, HP", Sanderson commented. HP nodded.

Raising his cell-phone, Sanderson PING-ed off the flatscreen monitor.

Sitting on her bed, Penny quietly ate the meal that Wanda had POOF-ed up for her. When she finished, she activated the anti-eavesdropping device that Wanda had POOF-ed up for her earlier at the Turners. Getting up off the bed, she went over to her desk and sat down in her desk chair.

Pulling out a piece of paper – not the one that Wanda had POOF-ed up – Penny started writing. Even though there were still a few months to go before the anniversary, she needed to carefully think about what to do, and how to prepare for it. Therefore, she needed to make notes and think carefully about the possible angles of each item. She would do this every other evening without anyone knowing, she promised herself.

"I want to be her daughter", Penny said to herself, "but what to do about the pixies? More importantly, what about Timantha's needs? One wrong or ill-considered move, or if anyone gets wind of what's going on and it's _sayonara _to them both".

After a few more minutes of jotting notes, Penny folded up the paper with her notes and tucked it away in her backpack. She willed herself to start on her homework. It was important for her to be mindful of everything…

Over the next few months, Penny did an admirable job of keeping things in check. To all intents and purposes – or so she hoped – she kept up her façade. Timantha and Brendan were there to take care of her needs while Penny's parents continued their long work absences. HP and Sanderson were sure that everything was going to plan.

Still, every other evening, Penny – after giving Timantha and Brendan an early night – worked on her notes. She wanted to be sure that when it was time to write the final draft, that it would be as accurate and concise as she could possibly make it. Penny had asked them to POOF up a copy of DA RULES so that she could look through it, and she had made use of the book to cross-check her notes with what DA RULES allowed.

So, on the final weekend before the one-year anniversary of Timantha's and Brendan's appearance, Penny started to carefully write on the paper that Wanda had earlier given her. The anti-eavesdropping device was activated, and as Timantha and Brendan had been given the evening off by her, there were no interruptions. All of her notes and revisions had come down to this.

After she finished writing, she carefully re-read what she had written, then she folded the paper up, and put it in the math textbook – along with the instruction note.

"Well", she said to herself, "It's all down. Let's hope that it all works out".


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER FIFTEEN

"Happy Anniversary, Penny!" Timantha and Brendan shouted as they POOF-ed into existence over her bed, "or more accurately: Happy Fairy-Versary!"

Penny woke up and sat up in bed. She looked at her room.

"Wow!" she breathed. Timantha and Brendan had decorated the room in balloons and streamers. In additon,. they had POOF-ed up a table with a large cake and snacks. Next to the cake were two large gifts.

"Since your Mom and Dad headed out to work early again", Brendan said as Penny got out of bed, "We thought it safe to do this now".

"Well, I certainly don't mind that", Penny replied as Timantha POOF-ed her clean and fully clothed, "Thank you, both of you"..

As Penny walked over to the table, Timantha POOF-ed up a knife, which magically started cutting the cake. Brendan floated over to the table and poured Penny a drink.

Timantha placed a slice of cake on a paper plate and handed it to Penny. Brendan brought over the drink he poured. It was fruit punch, Penny's favorite.

"Uh, what about you two?" Penny asked, "This is your anni – I mean Fairy-versary – as well".

"Thank you, Honey", Timantha said as she got a slice of cake for her and her husband. Brendan POOF-ed into their hands glasses of fruit punch.

"Well", Penny said, "Here's to a very happy year with you two. People I love very much".

"We love you too, Honey", Timantha replied, "and it has been a wonderful year".

Raising their glasses, they drank to the good times that they had had together over the last twelve months.

After eating their slices of cake, Timantha POOF-ed over to Penny one of the two gifts. Penny took the gift in her hands and started to open it.

"This one is from me, Honey", Timantha said as Penny opened the box. Penny gasped and smiled as looked inside.

Within the box was an entire collection of the rarest collectable Barbie Dolls. All of them were first-issue and pristine in their boxes.

"Traveling in time means that one can always get things before they are sold out", Timantha quipped as Penny hugged her in thanks.

"And magic is good for more than just time travel", Brendan said as he POOF-ed his gift into her hands. Penny opened the box and pulled out what looked like a snow-globe.

"Shake it, Penny", Brendan said, "then look into it. Only you will see what it shows you"

Penny did so, and then looked intently into the snow-globe. Instead of fake snow falling on a toy village, she saw an image of herself in her warrior princess costume fighting ogres and other monsters.

"Thank you, Brendan!" Penny cried, "I never knew I looked so good".

"And now it's my turn!" another voice said. With a BOOM, Jorgen Von Strangle appeared.

"Puny Fairies and Puny Penny Pennington", Jorgen intoned, "On behalf of all of Fairy World, I wish you a happy Fairy-Versary! Here is my gift to you, Pennington".

Using his wand-staff, he POOF-ed into her hand a small box. Penny opened the box. Inside was what looked like a bran muffin with a single candle on top of it.

Penny knew what it was, but with Jorgen here, she had better act ignorant of the fact. She hoped that she looked suitably nonplussed when she spoke.

"Uh, a muffin?" Penny asked.

"If is a one-year Fairy-versary muffin", Jorgen informed her, "and it allows a rule-free wish from a person who bites into it".

"Rule-free as in DA RULES not counting in this case?" Penny asked.

"That is correct!" Jorgen answered, "and it is given to children who have managed to retain their fairies for one whole year. I should warn you that rule-free wishes could be dangerous if not properly wished for, so use it carefully!"

"A rule-free wish", Penny breathed, looking into the box at the innocuous-looking muffin.

"What are you going to rule-free wish for?" Timantha asked, "we can't advise you on rule-free wishes, unfortunately". Timantha did harbor a hope – thanks to H.P. - that Penny would wish herself to be her daughter, but that was something that Penny had to decide for herself.

Penny thought about immediately bringing out the paper she had worked on, but with Jorgen present, that would raise suspicions as to why she had a rule-free wish ready to go. Timing would be critical, she knew.

"Timantha", Penny said, "I wish I had a safe". Nodding, Timantha POOF-ed up a safe. It was the standard 2020 type: square steel box with a handle and retina-scanner on the door. The retina-scanner would ensure that only those with the correct retina pattern in their eyes could open it up.

"The scanner is already set to your retina pattern", Timantha informed Penny.

Penny took the muffin out of the box and put it in the safe. She then shut the safe and turned the handle. The green status light indicating UNLOCKED turned red, indicating that the safe was locked.

"I need to think about it", Penny said to Jorgen, Brendan, and Timantha, "but until I do think of an appropriate wish, this will keep it secure".

"Good idea, Pennington", Jorgen commented, "It's good to see a puny human thinking carefully. Anyway, have a good Fairy-versary!"

Jorgen blew a kiss, then with his trademark BOOM, Jorgen disappeared. Timantha floated down to Penny.

"That was a good idea, Honey", she said, "the muffin can easily be abused".

"Timantha", Penny asked, "why didn't the learning helmet show me your experience with the muffin?"

"The muffin is not supposed to be known by a godchild until the fairy-versary itself", Timantha replie, "advance knowledge by a human godchild would result in losing that child's fairy godparents, so it was filtered out from the helmet".

Penny knew this, but she needed to know more about the muffin.

"Could you POOF up the learning helmet and put in your fairy-versary muffin experience please, Timantha?" Penny asked.

Nodding, Timantha did so. Penny put on the helmet and activated it. Penny watched wide-eyed at what happened to Timmy. First, when the muffin went out of his control and as a result, Earth was ruled by apes, then later, when Faye Crocker's father Denzel captured Wanda and made Earth his fiefdom. Only Timmy's confessing to his parents about Cosmo and Wanda, then using the muffin to get them back brought everything back to normal.

"Oh boy", Penny muttered, "in retrospect, the safe was a VERY good idea". Timantha blushed.

Brendan POOF-ed away the table, cake, and punch – though leaving the gifts – then said, "Time to get going to school, I think, Penny".

"Oh yes, it's that time", Penny replied, "but I'd like you and Timantha to take the fairy-versary day off while I'm at school".

"Why, Honey?" Timantha asked.

"As you said, you cannot advise me on rule-free wishes. I can use the alone time to think about it and come up with some ideas. Besides", Penny said, "One year of fairy godparent service means you deserve a break, so please enjoy".

"Very well", Brendan said, "we accept. The safe is secure and it is magically protected against being robbed. We'll see you after school".

"Have a nice day at school, Honey", Timantha said, hugging Penny.

Hugging her back – then Brendan – Penny gathered up her schoolbooks then headed out. Timantha and Brendan raised their wands and POOF-ed themselves to Fairy World.

Watching the recent events in their office via their magic flat-screen monitor, H.P. and Sanderson looked at each other smugly.

"Pennington was smart not to bring out the paper too soon", Sanderson commented, "She is an intelligent girl".

"But we're smarter", H.P. replied smugly, "and when she makes the rule-free wish, she – and the rest of Fairy World – will find out just how smart we are…"


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER SIXTEEN

While Timantha and Brendan were spending their day off up in Fairy World, Penny was in school, to all intents and purposes doing her normal school routine. Watching her from up in Fairy World via a magic flat-screen monitor was H.P. and Sanderson.

"So far, nothing out of the ordinary regarding Miss Pennington, H.P.", Sanderson commented.

"The paper is still where it is?" H.P. inquired. Sanderson got out his cell phone and looked at its faceplate.

"Yes, H.P.", Sanderson replied, "my detector still shows it to be in Miss Pennington's math textbook. That book is in her schoolbag".

H.P. nodded, and then said, "Inform me when Pennington takes out the paper". Sanderson nodded, and then resumed his task of looking at the image in the flat-screen monitor.

Penny had been smart to ask Wanda to POOF up the same paper type that the original paper that Sanderson –disguised as Wanda – had given to her. She had suspected that it would have been of a type that would have allowed the pixies to 'home in' on. With the destruction of the original paper, the new sheet would be what the pixies would be detecting instead.

So, over the last couple of months, while Penny – with the protection of the anti-eavesdropping device – had been secretly writing her notes, the blank paper had been kept in the textbook. Only on the previous weekend, when she brought the textbook home for math homework, did she take out the paper and carefully write her 'final copy' on it, placing it back in the book when done.

"When do you want to have the talk with Timantha and Brendan?" Sanderson asked H.P. next.

"Now is as good a time as any", H.P. replied. Sanderson nodded and raised his cell-phone.

Brendan and Timantha were in Fairy World Central Park when all of a sudden, they vanished – reappearing a second later in H.P.'s office.

"What the…"? Brendan blurted out, caught off-guard by the sudden change in scenery.

"H.P.!" Timantha blurted out, instantly recognizing the pixie sitting in front of her.

"Not forgetting his evil henchman, Sanderson", Sanderson said in mocking greeting.

"What's going on?" Timantha demanded, "Why are we here?"

"Nice to see you again, Timantha", H.P. drawled, "and that must be your husband. I have heard all about you".

"And I've heard about you as well, H.P.", Brendan spat back; "Timantha told me all about you little plans to take over Fairy World".

"Yes, and without her help, our new plan would not have been possible", H.P. said smugly.

"What plan?" Timantha said, "I don't see Fairy World looking grey and humorless. And what do you mean about my playing a part in it, whatever 'it' is?"

"As this office is protected against Jorgen Von Strangle looking in, I can show you", H.P. said, gesturing to a viewscreen on his desk (not the one that was tracking Penny). H.P. spun it around so that Timantha and Brendan could see the picture. Timantha's eyes widened.

"When did this happen?" Timantha demanded as she saw a recording of her visit to H.P. – which H.P. had hypnotically made her forget.

"That 'appointment' for preparing you for the annual fairy inspection was an excellent cover for my informing you about the Fairy-versary muffin", H.P. replied, "It remained with you in your sub-conscious".

"So you sub-consciously made me want to dote on Penny so that she would want me to be her real instead of her fairy godmother", Timantha stated, "but in case you have not forgotten, I can't advise Penny on how to use the muffin. I couldn't even tell her about it beforehand because of DA RULES, so how this helps you and your sidekick Sanderson is beyond me".

"Pennington already knows", Sanderson said, PING-ing into the Wanda disguise, "I told her".

Timantha's eyes widened. If Penny already knew, and if Jorgen found out…

"What's going on?" Brendan demanded.

"It is simple", H.P. replied, "We provided her with a paper that lays down a wish. It is a wish for Pennington to become your daughter. With that paper is an instruction that states: I WISH FOR WHAT IS WRITTEN ON THE PAPER. Pennington's desire for her to be your real daughter is clearly written".

"But that's not all that's written on it, is it?" Timantha snarled. H.P. and Sanderson smirked.

"In extremely fine print on the paper is an additional proviso: that the pixies would forever rule Fairy World and that no magic would be able to reverse it", H.P. said.

"Then we'll simply tell Penny not to make the wish", Timantha replied.

"That is not going to do you any good, Timantha", H.P. stated, "because you cannot advise Pennington on rule-free wishes. More to the point, if Pennington does not make the wish, then Sanderson will inform Jorgen Von Strangle as to her pre-knowledge of the fairy-versary muffin. You know what that means".

"We lose Penny, in other words", Timantha answered.

"Which is why we brought you here", H.P. informed them, "You two will ensure that Pennington does follow the instructions we laid down for her. You will all become pixies, of course, but at least you will be together with Pennington as your daughter, so it really isn't so bad".

"On the other hand", Sanderson said, "if you discourage her, then we let Jorgen Von Strangle know. And you'll lose her forever".

Timantha was pale with both rage and fear. Thanks to H.P.'s hypnotic instruction, she made herself completely dote on Penny while her real parents were so busy working. Now she understood the reason for the heavier workload.

"Soon, you will return to Dimmsdale", H.P. continued, "When Pennington arrives home, you will not hinder her from making the wish, unless she does not produce the paper, in which case you will ask her if she had the wish written down. We will be watching. If for some reason we cannot see what is going on, or if things do not go to plan, then Jorgen Von Strangle will be getting some unwelcome – from your point of view – information".

"You are despicable, H.P.", Brendan snarled.

"Which happens to be my middle name", H.P. replied, "We are the champions, no time for losers, for we are the champions".

"Time for you to enjoy the rest of your day", H.P. said next, "after all, soon Fairy World will vanish and be replaced by Pixies Inc., so enjoy the scene while it lasts".

Sanderson raised his cell-phone and PING-ed both Timantha and Brendan back to Fairy World Central Park.

Timantha and Brendan looked at each other worriedly.

"Don't say a word", Brendan quickly admonished his wife, gesturing to the large magic transmission tower on the hill dominating Fairy World.

Timantha nodded, but she was aghast at the trap that she had fallen into. H.P. and Sanderson had used their love for Penny on order to get what they want, and the specter of losing Penny forever if they tried to stop it…


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN

When Penny got home from school, she noticed that Brendan and Timantha were waiting for her in the bedroom. She noticed the worried looks on their faces as they floated above her.

"Hi, Timantha. Hi, Brendan", Penny said, "is there something wrong?"

"Hi, Penny", Timantha replied, "what makes you think there's anything wrong?"

"The look on your faces for starters", Penny answered, "Are you sure that you are both okay?"

"We're fine, Penny", Brendan said. Nodding dubiously, Penny went over to the safe and unlocked, and then opened its door. Penny took out the fairy-versary muffin.

"Have you decided what you want to use the fairy-versary muffin for, Honey?" Timantha asked.

Penny caught the note of apprehension in Timantha's voice. She knew that something was indeed wrong. She looked back at her fairy godparents. They looked scared.

"I wish you would tell me what it is that has you and Brendan so terrified", Penny said.

At the sound of the words 'I wish', Timantha was forced to reply. H.P. and Sanderson – looking at what was going on through their magical flat-screen monitor – were not looking overly pleased at this…

"The pixies had a chat with Brendan and myself earlier today", Timantha said, "and that they would…"

Just then, a PING reverberated in the bedroom. H.P. and Sanderson appeared. Sanderson activated a device in his hand.

"We're secure, H.P.", Sanderson said, "No-one can listen in". He had activated an anti-eavesdropping device.

"So you're H.P.", Penny said as she took in the visage of the person whom Timmy Turner had had a number of run-ins with.

"Correct, Pennington", H.P. drawled, "and you have already met my evil henchman Sanderson", he added, gesturing to his associate.

"My apologies for not being correctly dressed, Miss Pennington", Sanderson said, "but you probably know me better like this".

With that, Sanderson raised his cell-phone and PING-ed himself into looking like Wanda. 'Wanda' then changed back into Sanderson.

"What did you say to my fairy godparents, H.P.?" Penny demanded.

"We wanted to have them ensure that you made the wish according to the instructions that Sanderson had given you earlier, so that you would be able to achieve your fondest wish", H.P. explained.

"But that's not all, is it, H.P.?" Penny asked acidly.

"As you have been informed about the existence of the fairy-versary muffin before today, knowledge of that fact by Jorgen Von Strangle will result in the loss of your fairy godparents forever", H.P. answered, "and we want you to make the wish as we stipulated. Otherwise, Jorgen von Strangle will be told".

"There is an added sentence in the paper you were given, Honey", Timantha said, "which states that the pixies would also get to rule Fairy World forever".

"I know, Timantha", Penny replied, which startled everyone in the room.

"You know?" H.P. said, "but how?"

"That is not so important at the moment", Penny said, "what is important is that I have a clear choice to make: make the wish and be Brendan's and Timantha's daughter, or wish for something else, and thus lose them forever".

"So what are you going to do?" Brendan asked.

"I love you and Timantha so much, and I don't want to lose you, yet the pixies would end up destroying Fairy World and replacing it with their 'magic metropolis' if I do", Penny replied, "I could of course wish that the pixies were gone and that they forgot everything they did, but that would mean that when I'm eighteen, I'll lose you forever anyway".

"What about you simply reading out the wish as written, Penny?" Brendan asked.

"If she starts to do that, then Jorgen will instantly be informed", H.P. said, gesturing to Sanderson who was holding up his cell-phone menacingly.

"Which means that I really do not have any choice in that matter", Penny said, pulling out a folded piece of paper, along with the sticky-note that contained the instruction.

H.P. and Sanderson looked smug. H.P. said, "Do it, Pennington, and you will have your wish. You will all be pixies of course, but you'll be a family forever".

Timantha and Brendan started to sob some. Penny looked at the paper in her hand, then up at them.

"Trust me", she said to them softly before biting into the fairy-versary muffin.

The taste of the muffin was disgusting, Penny spat out the piece she had in her mouth, and then said clearly – reading from the sticky-note on the desk, "I wish for what the contents of this paper states!"

Penny suddenly vanished, seemingly reappearing a second later, though without the paper. Timantha felt weird all of a sudden, but her attention was on H.P., who had pulled out his cell-phone, then looked at the image on its screen. He looked shocked, then angered.

"Fairy World is still Fairy World!" H.P. exclaimed, "Why is that?"

"Let's just say that the paper wasn't the original one", she replied, "A different set of instructions was written in its place".

"So that paper didn't contain the additional wish", H.P. stated, "Well, you were warned, Pennington. Time to send a certain person a message. Best say goodbye to Brendan and Timantha".

Sanderson used his cell-phone to first turn off the anti-eavesdropping field, then to PING a text-message. Three seconds later, Jorgen Von Strangle BOOM-ed in, looking rather irate.

"Penny Pennington!" Jorgen exclaimed, "You have violated DA RULES for knowing in advance about the fairy-versary muffin. As a result, you will lose Brendan and Timantha forever. Do you have anything to say before they go?"

Brendan and Timantha looked stricken. The young girl calmly looked at Jorgen and said, "But I did not violate DA RULES, Jorgen".

"And how do you figure that?" Jorgen demanded.

"Simple", she replied, "I'm not the original Penny Pennington, and as I have only just come into being, I wasn't told about the muffin before today".

Timantha and Brendan looked at each other in amazement, then at the new Penny Pennington who was smiling at them. Jorgen lowered his wand-staff and used it to 'scan' new Penny.

"You are correct", Jorgen said, "You are not the original Penny Pennington".

"Then where is the original?" H.P. demanded.

New Penny pointed at Timantha and said simply, "In there".

Brendan turned to look at his wife. Timantha started feeling weird again. There seemed to be a knot in her tummy. She put her hands down to feel it, but then noticed that her abdomen was getting larger.

After a few seconds, the swelling stopped. Timantha was suddenly aware of a movement within. She suddenly understood what new Penny had meant.

"Oh, Penny", Timantha said quietly. Timantha was now pregnant… with the original Penny Pennington!


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN

As Timantha ran her hands over her now-swollen abdomen – she looked six moths pregnant, Jorgen looked at H.P. and Sanderson.

"Since Pennington – the original that is – is literally part of Timantha now, I cannot separate them", he said. DA RULES forbade abortion, which Penny well knew from her reading that book, "but I would like to know what your involvement in this situation is, H.P.".

"We just like to see suffering…" H.P. started to say before new Penny interjected:

"That's for sure!" she spat out disgustedly, "They told me - I mean my original – about the fairy-versary muffin some months ago, and gave her a paper which had contained a secret additional wish that would have made the Pixies rule Fairy World forever!"

"Is that so?" Jorgen said menacingly.

"I think it is time that we departed", H.P. said hastily. He and Sanderson went to raise their cell phones, but Jorgen was too quick.

With a BOOM, H.P. and Sanderson were turned into Russian babushka Dolls. Jorgen went over, and opened up the H.P. babushka doll, placing within it the Sanderson babushka doll. Closing H.P. up again, Jorgen then turned to face Timantha, Brendan, and new Penny.

"Timantha and Brendan", Jorgen said, "you have no further reason to remain here, so you'd better get packing".

"Not so fast, Jorgen", new Penny said, "now that the original Penny Pennington is an unborn fetus within Timantha, I am now the 'real' Penny Pennington, and since I had not been given the advanced knowledge of the muffin, Brendan and Timantha are still legally fairy godparents to Penny Pennington of Dimmsdale, California… which now means me".

Jorgen used his wand-staff to obtain a copy of DA RULES, and then he looked through several pages. He then made the book vanish.

"What you say is correct", Jorgen said as he picked up H.P. and Sanderson, "and at least the pixies have been thwarted from their plan. Still, I'll be watching you all".

With that, Jorgen BOOM-ed himself away. Brendan and Timantha floated down to new Penny, hugging her.

"You need to save this hug for when your daughter is born, Timantha", new Penny said.

"Why did she wish herself to be a fetus, instead of a daughter?" Brendan asked as he looked at his wife.

New Penny went over to her desk and pulled out an envelope. She then handed it to Brendan.

"This will explain everything", new Penny said, "My original wrote it last night. That wish of hers you granted some weeks ago to improve her vocabulary helped".

Opening the envelope, Brendan pulled out a sheet of paper. Timantha floated over to Brendan so that they could both read the letter:

_Timantha and Brendan, If you are reading this, then my rule-free wish has been approved, and I am now an unborn child within Timantha. Wanda and I had found out some time ago that the Pixies were involved in this plan to use the fairy-versary muffin, so I had made good use of the time remaining before the anniversary to find a way to deal with the problem. Forgive me for not confiding in you earlier, but the prospect of my losing you prevented me from telling you about this. Anyway, I knew that the Pixies would inform Jorgen about my knowing about the fairy-versary muffin if I did not go along with their plan, which meant my having to play along. Your own experiences with the Pixies I saw through the learning helmet made it clear what the Pixies would do to Fairy World had they taken control, and I could not let that happen. But I also could not stand the idea of losing you both – either now, or when I turned eighteen. You have been so incredibly loving and caring to me, and I never want to lose you._

Timantha started crying as she gently rubbed her swollen abdomen. Brendan read on:

_Why did I opt for being an unborn fetus? __I could have simply made the rule-free wish to be your daughter, but I had to be sure that there would be no chance of my losing you by any unforeseen loophole, given that rule-free wishes can have unintended effects from not being specific enough, so my wishing to become your natural daughter by birth was the safest course. Besides, when I saw you hovering over the playpen at the learn-a-torium, Timantha, I saw that loving look in your eyes when you saw me there as a baby. I want to see that look again from you when I am born. I will most probably have no memory of any of this, but I know that I will come into the world as your daughter, and I hope that I will grow up to be a daughter- and fairy - you can both be proud of. I know that I will love you both as my mother and father, and that I hope to be a dedicated and loving fairy godparent when I grow up. Please continue to do your job as fairy godparents to my 'replacement', and that from your example, I will be able to emulate you when it becomes time for me to be a fairy godparent to some lonely child. I love you. Penny. _

Brendan and Timantha hugged each other gently and silently cried as new Penny looked on. She could see that both of them very extremely touched by what Penny had done. True, it would be another ten years of growing up, but she knew the love that the original Penny had with them, and that they were destined to be with each other.

"Well, my wife", Brendan said, "I suppose that you'll need to take time off to attend parenting classes".

"That's for sure", Timantha replied, POOF-ing up a handkerchief to dry her eyes. She was still in a daze at what Penny had done – both in saving Fairy World from the pixies, and fulfilling a mutual desire.

"Take all the time off you need", new Penny said, "My unborn sister deserves nothing less".

Timantha smiled and hugged new Penny. New Penny gently patted Timantha's abdomen.

"Perhaps you'd better give Wanda and Cosmo the good news", new Penny suggested, "I'm sure they would like to hear about their being grandparents".

"That's a good idea, Penny", Timantha said, "It's been a day to remember, hasn't it?"

"That's a good way of putting it", new Penny said with feeling, "Best get going. It'll be a nice surprise".

New Penny watched as Brendan and Timantha POOF-ed away. She then went to her bed and laid down. As she had all of the memories of the original Penny, she also knew exactly what was in the paper that her original had written her wish. The wish to be Timantha's and Brendan's natural daughter was only part of what was in the paper, but there would be plenty of time to tell them what the rest of it contained...


	19. Chapter 19

CHAPTER NINETEEN

"So she got what she wanted", Wanda said as she hugged her daughter, "and you as well". Timantha had just finished telling her and Cosmo what had happened earlier in Penny's bedroom.

"Mother", Timantha replied quietly while gesturing to her swollen tummy, "for Penny to do this is… is… is beyond words".

"She loved you that much, Timantha. And she knew that you loved her just as much. So the least that you can do for her in return is to give birth to her, and raise her as a loving daughter should be raised", Wanda stated.

Timantha and Brendan were in the fishbowl castle with Wanda and Cosmo. Tammy and Tommy had no idea what was going on, as they were both playing a V-H Cube game.

"Penny's letter said that you and her had found out about the Pixies' involvement some time ago", Brendan said, "How did that happen?"

"Sanderson evidentially made a good physical disguise of me", Wanda replied, "but Sanderson could not change the tone of voice. It still sounded like a drab monotone. Sanderson tried to blame it on Fairy Flu, but when Penny mentioned it to me, then we became aware that things were not as they seemed. Carefully checking the original paper confirmed it".

"I wish that you had confided in me, Mom", Timantha said.

"If either Penny or I had done so, there would be a very real chance that Jorgen would find out. Also with the Pixies keeping tabs on you and Brendan, any unintentional slip and the end result would probably be you both being taken away from Penny", Wanda explained, "Neither you, nor Penny deserved that, particularly at the hands of H.P.".

"Penny gave you a wonderful gift, Timantha", Cosmo said, "She gave you herself. You made her so happy as her fairy godmother, so now you can make her happy as her real mother. Sounds like a win-win situation to me".

Timantha smiled at her father's last comment. It really was a win-win scenario. A short while later, back at the Pennington residence, She and Brendan would find out more that would make it more of a win-win-win situation…

When they had returned, they had found out that new Penny had gone out to dinner with her (new) parents. A note left on the desk explained why… and a few extra things as well:

_Brendan and Timantha, part of what Penny had written in the paper she used for the wish involved her parents having more time to be with me. So, I'll be having more parental time while you will have more time to spend with your daughter, once she comes into the world. Still, we'll have our time together. If you only end up being half as caring with me as you have been with my original, I know that things will be all right. There was one other thing that was in the paper, and it directly concerns you, Timantha, Penny knew that you were concerned about your friends' mortality. While you and Brendan live forever, your human friends would age and die. Penny didn't want you to feel sad about that as she had written on the paper that after their children become adults, your friends will be given the option to become fairy godparents themselves. Trixie, new Timmy, Tootie, Veronica, A.J., and Chester were specifically mentioned. If they accept, then doubles – like myself – would appear and assume their mortal lives while they themselves become fairies and thus immortal. If not, then they will forget the offer and continue to live their mortal lives. It seemed to Penny to be the fairest thing to do, offering them that choice. Your happiness was what mattered to Penny, and her selflessness in what she wished for made for a truly remarkable person. You were so lucky to have her, and I know that she felt the same way._

Timantha cried some more tears of joy after reading the note. Penny had really pulled out the stops, and it resulted in making herself – not Penny – the chief beneficiary. Her closest human friends would have the chance to become fairies! It made that line that Trixie wrote on that photograph – 'Best Friends Forever! – very prophetic. Still, adulthood for their children was eight years away, and there was something else that had to be done first…

FLASH FORWARD: THREE MONTHS LATER 

In the waiting room at Fairy World General Hospital, Brendan was floating back and forth nervously. Timantha was in the maternity ward's delivery room going through the birth procedure. No less than human births, fairy births were just as intense.

It had been a few hours since Timantha had started her contractions, and Dr. Rip Studwell was supervising the delivery. All that Brendan could do was wait. It was rather hard on him.

"Brendan", a voice said behind him. He turned to see Dr. Rip Studwell floating over.

"How is she, Doctor Studwell?" Brendan asked.

"That's Doctor RIP Studwell", he corrected, "and I just wanted to… congratulate you on… your new daughter. Both mother and child are… doing fine!"

"That's wonderful!" Brendan exclaimed.

"And better yet", Dr. Rip Studwell added, "It gives me… plenty of time to… tee off at the tenth green", as he POOF-ed into his golfing outfit.

"Can I see them now?" Brendan asked.

"By all means", Dr. Rip Studwell answered, gesturing to the door her had floated through.

Brendan floated through the door and into the maternity ward. He saw his wife in a bed at the far end of the ward cradling something small in her arms.

"Hello, Timantha", Brendan said softly. Timantha turned and smiled.

"Best to be as quiet as possible", Timantha whispered back, "the little one has just had her first feeding and she's now sleeping".

Floating over, Brendan looked down at the baby fairy in Timantha's arms. It was unmistakably Penny. Brendan smiled at his daughter, and at his wife, who – despite looking fatigued after the birthing process – was gazing upon her child with pure love in her eyes.

"I suppose that Penny is what we will name her?" Brendan asked rhetorically. Timantha nodded.

"We are going to be good parents, I just know it", Timantha said, "and she'll grow up to be a wonderful fairy".

"Judging from her past performance, my wife", Brendan said, "I don't think we'll have anything to worry about".

Both of them looked at the sleeping figure of baby Penny, the newest addition to Fairy World. Their love for each other made this moment possible. As Timantha cradled Penny, she realized that things had now come full circle for her. From a young boy named Timmy Turner who was a beneficiary of fairies, to a fairy himself, then later herself, then a fairy godparent, and now a mother of a fairy who will eventually benefit some other child in the future as a fairy godparent in her own right. Not bad for a person who started off two decades previously as a normal kid who no-one understood…

Epilogue: 14 years later

"Congratulations, Penny", Timantha said after the graduation ceremony was over.

"Thanks, Mom", Penny replied, "Now that Academy prep school is over, I can enjoy summer with you and Dad before hitting trhe books at Carl Poofy-pants High"

"Just don't forget to enjoy some of your summer with your family friends, Penny", another voice said. Penny turned around to see Trixie floating over to join them.

"Don't worry, Aunt Trixie", Penny said, "I'll always have time for you and Uncle Timmy".

As Penny floated away to talk with some of her schoolmates, Trixie turned to face Timantha.

"She is a wonderful person, Timantha", Trixie said, "and she always thinks of others before herself. She's going to make a wonderful fairy godparent".

"As will you, Trixie", Timantha said, "I heard from Jorgen that both you and Timmy are doing okay at the Academy. Its wonderful that you chose to be a fairy".

"It was wonderful of your daughter to make it possible", Trixie pointed out, "And I couldn't refuse the offer. After all, I said that we would be best friends forever, and so it will be for us".

"And us as well", Tootie said as she and A.J. floated over to join them...

THE END.


End file.
